Shattered Illusions (Shattered Glass Verse) (Also a rewrite!)
by CodeNameBLOOD
Summary: Karly was a big-time Transformers fan. Having used Transformers as a crutch to deal with the roughness of the world, Transformers has influenced her way of life. Like many fans, she dreams of being sent to the world of Transformers, of course realistically she knows that's just not possible...Or is it? By a weird twist of fate, Karly gets what she wants, but with a huge cost...
1. Chapter 1

_ A little girl with black hair sits at her small table, small stuffed animals surround the table sitting in chairs, as the girl no older than 6 giggles gleefully. On her table are teacups, all of them filled with sweet tea, and a big plate with bagels on it sits directly in the middle. Next to the bagels is a butter knife and a small container of butter. The little girl with bright and happy smile, spreads butter onto a bagel while talking to her toys as if they were real people._

_ The girl looks over to a woman standing off to the side, the woman's grey/blue eyes are lighted with happiness and adoration, as she looks to the little girl. Dark brown curls cascade down the woman's shoulders in waves, her face is delicate and full of wonder and happiness, as she looks upon her daughter with amusement as she rests a hand on her stomach. Next to her in a tall and handsomeman, he has an arm wrapped around the woman's waist and a wide grin spread across his face. His eyes were brown, and almost had a reddish tint to them, his black hair was messy and disheveled, and stopped just below his ears. He had a strong and defined face, and his eyes sparkled with adoration and love as he looked upon both the woman and child, he calls his wife and daughter._

_"Mommy! Daddy! Do you want to have a cup of tea and some bagels?" She questions with wide grey/violet eyes full of innocence and wonder._

_"Why yes! A cup of tea sounds LOVELY!" The man says with an atempt as sound fancy, getting giggles from his wife and daughter._

_"What about you mommy?" She questions her eyes sparkling with excitement and eagerness._

_"Of course sweet-heart, tea and bagels sound really good." The little girl's mother smiles._

_The little girl grins widely with a happy look, before excitedly handing her parents their tea and bagels. Grabbing another bagel she smears butter onto it with the silver butter knife, and then took a bite._

_After a several minutes of laughter from the trio, a door bell echoes into the house reaching the room. The girl's father gives a kiss on each the woman's and the girl's forehead before walking out of the room to check the front door._

_The girl's mother continues to chat with her happy and energetic daughter, before a loud bang echoes throughout all of the rooms. The sound was deafening, making both child and mother cover their ears. The woman's eyes widen in terror as she rushes onto her feet, clutching her stomach while telling her daughter to stay put. She leaves the room, and moments later the mother with terror filled eyes, sweeps the girl into her arms, and rushes to the corner of the room where a closet is located. She puts her daughter into the closet, tears flowing down her face as she tells her daughter to stay put._

_The girl in confusion nods, her innocent eyes looking at her crying mother in worry. Her mother trying to be strong for her daughter, smiles, before she shuts the closet. Only it didn't close all the way, leaving small crack for the girl to look through. Curiously she looks through the small crack only to see her mother cornered at the front of the room standing defiantly in front of a strange man. The man psychotically grins at the woman with an emotion the little girl did not understand. His hand raises up, a gleam catching the girl's eyes, before the man's hand came down on her mother, hitting her in the chest. A sickening sound is heard, and the girl's eyes widen in terror._

_"MOMMY!"_

Shooting up I begin to gasp for air, I breathe heavily as sweat beads down my face. Looking towards the clock it reads 6:30 A.M. with ragged breaths of air I sigh.

_"Just a dream."_

I pull the blankets off of my sweaty body, before sweeping my legs over to the side of my bed. Hunching my back I clutch my hair in my hands looking down onto the floor, trying to calm my nerves. My heart pounting in my chest and my body shook with anxiety and slight fear. Looking up I look around the dimly lighted room, a small smile breaks out on my face when my eyes land upon two small objects.

"Good morning Sideswipe! Sunstreaker!" I murmur as the grin gets wider.

I shake my head looking at the small toys, before my gaze goes to several postures on my walls, all of a movie/cartoon/comic series call **_Transformers._**

"I really need to get a life..." I murmur before snorting.

"Nah, that would be too lame." I snicker

Jumping up from my bed, I walk into my bathroom and turn on the light. I look towards the mirror as my eyes adjust to the bright light, I scratch my head as I look at a girl with curly, disheveled black hair, and violet/grey eyes. I smirk at my reflection, before I chuckling.

"Don't I just look sexy!" I laugh at the rat's nest I consider my hair.

Snatching up a brush, I run it through my hair, wincing as the brush untangles my ratty hair. After several minutes of wincing and growling in frustration, I manage to tame my wild mane. Walking out of the bathroom I look around my cluttered room, all filled with either Transformer stuff or Deadpool stuff, I let out a puff of air looking at my messy floor.

"I REALLY need to clean my room…..Hm, I think I said this a week ago, and the week before that, aaaannnd the week for that…" I chuckle.

"I'll just clean it when I get back...NOT!"

Hearing a slight buzzing, I jump over clothes and other junk littering the floor before snatching up my phone sitting next to my bed on the nightstand. Looking at my blinking phone, I realize it was my alarm, with an irritated growl I turn it off. Looking at my wallpaper, I smile at the chibi Transformers picture I managed to find on the internet, before I shut off my phone and setting it down.

Looking around my room once more I sigh.

"Now to find cloths.." I tsk.

Looking around the ground, I pick up a shirt before smelling it.

"Oh NO!" I snort in disgust.

I toss the shirt to the side, before snatching up a shirt that catches my attention. Smelling it, I let out an approving grunt, before I throw off my night shirt, and putting on the T-shirt. I look down at the T-shirt with a grin. It was a Deadpool shirt, with him shooting at a monster that was throwing up cats.

Pretty wicked if you ask me...

"I swear I have more Deadpool shirts than Transformers…And Transformers is my FAVORITE, no offense Deadpool." I say looking to a Deadpool plushy I managed to make without screwing up.

I let out a laugh.

"I REALLY need to stop talking to inanimate objects and maybe get some real friends." I say to no one.

I snort.

"Unlikely that I'll get friends anytime soon...Truthfully I don't even want any." I mumble

Looking around the floor again, I snatch up a pair of simple black skinny-jeans then put them on. Once fully clothed I snatch up my black converses, and slip them on. Going back into the bathroom I run the brush through my hair once again, before considering myself done.

Walking towards the door, I grab my Decepticon bag, phone, headphones, and slip on my Soundwave jacket, before grabbing up my keys.

"Thank Primus it is Saturday! I don't feel like being annoyed and assaulted today." I growl while walking out of my bedroom, and out of my apartment

I walk down a hall before marching dramatically down the stairs whistling the Transformers song.

I'm a little on the weird side...

Once down stairs I see a figure waiting off to the side.

"Good morning Karly!" I hear a voice greet.

My cheerful and silly personality changes as soon as I notice the figure, and my personality goes to reserved and cold

"Christine." I greet in a formal tone.

The woman smiles warmly at me with sparkling green eyes as she adjusted her purse on her shoulder, a dark blond hair in a tight bun.

"Please call me Chrissy." She said in a friendly tone as I held back from scoffing.

I say nothing, knowing what I was thinking wasn't nice and it was likely it would escap my mouth.

"You're probably wondering why I'm here huh?" She questions.

I shrug, not really caring, but I had a few ideas why.

"You know you're still a minor, and you're not really supposed to be living alone.." She trails as she looks a her clipboard.

I growl and clench my fist.

"I'm seventenn, I have one more year till I am a legal adult, so it doesn't really matter whether or not I live alone." I say coldly as is stare her in the eyes defiantly.

She goes to say something only for me to interrupt.

"I am NOT going back to that orphanage Christine. I don't want some family waltzing in thinking they can fix me like a puzzle, before giving me up when they realize it's hopeless." I snarl.

She sighs in resignition.

"I know that Karly, and I support that. Let's just agree I 'tried' to talk you into going back." She smiles.

I let out a relieved sigh before quickly putting on a smile.

"Thanks Chistin….Chrissy. As much as I'd like to stay and chit-chat I have work in about an hour, I need to get paid to pay rent and all." I say grinning, though it felt I put too much effort into the smile.

She nods not seeming to notice.

"Aren't you working at the Veterinary office?" She questions.

I nod.

"Yeah, I'm an assistant, took a lot of aft kissin to get the job with being a minor, but I managed. I'm also working as a mechanic's assistant." I say

She chuckles.

"A mechanic? You suck at that, it witnessed that first-hand." She chuckled with a teasing tone.

I scowl.

"Yeah well I have to learn sometime, especially if I plan on own a Lamborghini or Corvette." I grin.

"Your determined to have one of those cars aren't you?" She smiles.

I nod eagerly with a determined glint in my eye.

"Damn straight! And if I get a Lamborghini, it'll be red and its name shall be Sideswipe." I smirk.

"You and your transformers Karly." She sighs,

I smirk.

"So do you still plan out 'when' you will get shipped to the Transformers dimension?" She teases.

I grin before shrugging.

"What? It's fun, plus it give me something to do beside reading fanfiction and drawing." I shrug.

She laughs.

"Whatever, doncha' have a job to go to? Now git!" She says faking a hick accent.

I smirk with a teasing look in my eyes.

"Don't have a heart attack while I'm away old woman!" I cackle running away as she tries to swat me on the back of the head, but I manage to avoid it cheekily.

"I am NOT old, I am only 30!" She hisses while glaring after me.

"That's what you keep telling yourself!" I shout back.

Just as I round a corner she replies back.

"ASSHOLE!"

I chuckle, before I slow to a walk, and pull my hood up and stuffing my hands into my jacket pockets. I walk down the city street leisurely, watching out for certain cars that would look like any Autobots.

"I swear if I see a Mustang Police cruiser, I'm running the other way. I don't care it IS Barricade, a Decepticon is a Decepticon, and I for sure do not want to die." I mumble to myself.

"Well, well if it isn't the little orphan freak!" I hear a voice spat.

I roll my eyes and speed up.

"HEY WAIT!" I hear the voice shout in anger.

I sigh in defeat before I stop and turn around. There would be no way they would just give up and stop following me. My violet/grey eyes land upon Chad, a cocky smirk on his face, as his little groupies surround me.

They try to be bullies, generally calling me names, but that about it they haven't really tried to hurt me physically, unlike the other bullies I had in other schools, or like that one insident I'd rather not think of.

"Are you walking home to your mommy? Oh wait you don't have one!" He sneers.

I roll my eyes before one of the groupies taps Chad's shoulder.

"Hey, why can't orphans play baseball?" He snickers as Chad smirks.

"Why?"

"They don't know where home is." He says before they all bust out laughing.

Oh hardy har har so fucking original!

"If you're done wasting my time, I'll go now." I growl annoyed.

The smirk on their faces dropped, and anger clouds Chad's features. He looks over to his groupies then back at me before smirking.

"Get her!"

By command they grab me up and restrain me, I look at Chad with defiance, he smirks wickedly at me before throwing a punch at my stomach. Pain erupts throughout my stomach as I begin to gag, he throws another punch this time in my face. My head snaps back as pain erupts from my mouth from where he punched me, I roll my tongue around in my mouth tasting the metallic taste of blood. I look up as blood drips down my mouth, and I sneer.

"FUCK OFF!"

He growls before he begins an assault of punches, when he's done he has his groupies drop me on the ground in a heap. Sitting up on my knees, I chuckle bitterly.

"No matter how any times you hurt me physically, no matter how many times you call me names and try to bring me down, I'll ALWAYS get back up!" I sneer.

"Whatever freak." I sneers back.

I chuckle louder and more bitterly.

"Let me guess you like taking your anger and sadness on the weak. Let me guess mother got a new husband and is ignoring you. Or wait your daddy is an alcoholic and abuses you!" I sneer.

I watch as he flinches at my last accusation, seeing this I chuckle bitterly.

"Well guess what, no matter how much pain you inflict on others, it won't solve your problems, so do yourself and everyone else a favor and grow the fuck up and me a REAL man!" I snarl spitting blood on him.

I knew I hit a nerve, I could tell the way he flinched a my voice, he turns to his groupies.

"Go home guys, I got this." He says.

They look at him confused before shrugging and walking away. I continue staring at him waiting for him to strike, only he doesn't he falls to his knees and looks at me.

"I'm sorry." He says.

I freeze.

"W..what?" I ask confused and shocked.

His eyes tear up, and he sobs.

"I'm so sorry! I'm pathetic I know, it's just it…it hurts so much, what he does to me, I have so much anger and hate towards him, I have no way to express it. It's the same DAMN thing every night, he comes in drunk and beats me within every inch of my life. And the first time I ever hurt someone emotionally, it…it made the pain go away only slightly, but then it wasn't enough I resorted to physical a…abuse." He sobs.

I stare at the broken boy before me with an unreadable look.

"I can understand where you're coming from." I sigh dropping the look.

He looks up his brown hair damp from where his tear soaked into his bangs, his eyes were puffy and red and he had snot running down his upper lip.

"Y..you do?" He question.

I nod as I avoided eye-contact

"You have so much pain, anger, and sadness, yet you see other people, happy and carefree. You find yourself envious of that happy and carefree attitude they have, and then you become enraged by it. All you want to do is make them hurt and show them what pain you go through." I say bitterly

He nods quickly, before looking at his hands.

"But let that happiness influence you. Be happy for those people, and thankful they don't have to go through what you do, look at everything positively and always look forward." I say standing with a sway, while wiping the blood from my face, ignoring the pain shooting through me.

I hold my hand out to him, he looks at my outstretched hand like it's a an alien or something. Slowly and hesitantly he takes my hand, with a smirk I pull him up onto his feet.

"Just because you suffer, doesn't mean others have to, in fact you should make sure others don't suffer what you go through, it'll feel a whole lot better on your conscience." I say waving my hand around as a speak.

He nods.

"And Chad.." I say

He looks at me.

"I forgive you." I shrug casually.

He looks at me with wide eyes before his eyes water.

"H…how? How can you forgive me so easily after all of the shit I've done to you?" He questions.

I walk towards him and hug him.

"Because this world is already filled with enough hate as it is, the world needs more forgiveness in it." I say smiling.

I pull away and look at Chad one last time.

"Listen to my advice, and help others, NOT hurt them." I say walking with a grunt

Once again I throw my hood over my head before stuffing my hands into my pockets, walking away with a grin on my face.

**For any of the original Shattered Illusion fans reading this: WELCOME BACK!**

** For any newbies I really hope you enjoy this story as much as the senior readers!~**

**This story will have mature scenes from sexual to abuse, so if you do not like stories with mature themes, then this isn't the story for you. But if you do enjoy mature stories...ENJOY!**

**Transformers does not belong to me, Karly and any other OC characters are however, DO NOT USE THEM! AT ALL! That goes for the plot of this story as well! XD**

**P.S. Updates on this story will be slow! I am a slow person with a muse that comes and goes. XD**


	2. Chapter 2

When I reached the veterinary office I was ten minutes late, upon seeing my busted lip and bloodied mouth, my boss Dr. Owens understood why I was late. He was even nice enough to doctor my wound, before worriedly asking me questions.

"Karly what happened?" Doc questions as he cleans my lip for me

I shrug uncaringly.

"It was nothing, got a little roughed up by my 'bully' before we had a spark to spark conversation on how hurting people isn't going to solve his problems." I say casually.

He shakes his head before smiling.

"You are a very extraordinary young woman, Karly." He says.

I snort in slight disagreement.

"I wouldn't put it that way, Transformers can teach you a lot of stuff, like freedom is the right of ALL sentient beings." I say trying to do my best Optimus Prime voice at the end.

He begins to laugh.

"My son is in love with Transformers." He says.

I nod to him with an approving grin.

"He's a good boy, knows a good franchise when he sees one." I smirk.

Dr. Owens laughs, before he puts on an 'AH!" face before quickly turning around. Curiously I TRY to look over his shoulders, only to realize a 5'5 girl won't be able to see over a 6'1 man, so I let out a huff of defeat.

"I got you a gift." Owens says with his back towards me.

"Oh really?" I question interested, getting a laugh from the older man.

"I figured you deserved it, had you not been in the surgery room at the time, a family would have lost a cherished family member." He says.

I shrugged with a grin.

"It's my job to help out." I say seriously

He laughs lightly.

"So what's my gift?" I questioned excitedly as I bounced in spot, pain shoot through me but I ignore it.

"My wife is into metal works, and she's always been looking for a challenge. Well my son, being a Transformers fan like yourself, asked her if she could make an Allspark shard, and she did. Luckily for you I managed to talk her into making another just for you." He says turning around holding up a shard necklace.

My eyes widen, before I gape at Owens, speechless and overwhelmed with excitement.

"YOU are AWESOME!" I squeal taking the shard and holding in front of my eyes, taking in every single detail.

He chuckles, before looking curiously at me when my face becomes concentrated.

"Is something wrong?" He questions.

I quit staring at the shard, before shaking my head.

"Nope! I was just seeing if it'll sweep me away into the Transformers universe, like it does to the chicks in the fanfictions." I say

Dr. Owens begins to laugh at me.

"My son did the exact same thing!" He says.

I look over to Owens.

"I'm going to have to meet this son of yours." I smile.

He chuckles.

"He's eight."

"So? We can be BFFS! We can watch movies and read comics together, he can be the little brother I always wanted!" I gush.

He shakes his head with an amused smile.

"I'll remember to tell him that, I'm sure he'll love you." He says with a smile.

I nod with a smirk, before looking around the office.

"So what are we doing today?" I question while tying my necklace around my neck.

"Well YOU are going to give the dog you named Ironhide his bath, today's adoption day." He says, while I groan.

"Your killing me Owens, do you know how hard it is to get Ironaft to take a bath? VERY hard, the big fragger likes to knock me over into the tub, before sitting on me, nearly DROWING me!" I rant and as I finish I give him a bland look.

Owens chuckles at my rant as he waved me off.

"You can handle it, besides he like you better than anyone else here, you know how hard that dog had it when he lived with those God awful people." He says.

I sigh in defeat.

"Yeah your right, but if he tries to drown me, that dog is going to get shaved like a poodle." I threaten.

Owens waves me off with a chuckle, before walking off leaving me in his office.

"Well…..might as well get to work.." I say punching my hand with a determined look.

**3 HOURS LATER:**

"That's it Ironaft!" I snarl holding the giant black husky/wolf mix dog, by the neck.

The dog lets out a growl.

"Don't you growl at me boy! I am normally a calm animal loving person, but YOU are pissing me off!" I snarl while the dog drags me around.

Moments later there's a splash before a resounding shout echoes.

"**IRONHIDE!**"

Getting out of the tub soaked, I glare at the innocent looking Ironhide, whom is wagging his tail proudly. I shake myself off and look at my now soaked T-shirt.

"You are SO lucky I took off my Soundwave jacket!" I snarl.

The dog wags his tail quicker, before perking his ears forward. I point to the tub with a serious face.

"Tub NOW, don't make me beat you with your squeaky wrench." I glare.

Ironhide gets up and sits in the tub, still feeling pretty proud of himself. With a sigh I pour out some soap onto my hand, before lathering it over the dogs fur. After about three minutes of lathering Ironhide's fur, I rinse him off and dry him. Once he is completely done, I pull out a pendant from my soaked jean's pocket, and connect it to Ironhide's collar.

"There, you are now an honorary Autobot!" I smile, looking at the Autobot emblem.

The dog wags his tail happily, and licks me on the face, while I rub his ears with a smile. Patting him on the head, I give him a sad smile.

"It's been two months since you got here, and you've gave me nothing but hell." I start getting a whine from the dog.

"But I had fun taking care of you, do me a favor and find a good home, you'll have better luck at finding a loving family than I would." I smile softly.

The dog whines before licking my face affectionately.

"And be sure to give that family of yours as much pit as you gave me." I say with a smirk.

The dog barks with his tail wagging excitedly.

"Good boy!" I say proudly.

I hear the sound of doors open, before I see a small family with a little boy around the age of 6 or 7 walk in.

"Timothy look at this dog, isn't she so cute!" The mother gushes at a small Pomeranian.

"No! I want a big dog, so he can protect me and my widdle sissy!" The boy says sternly.

The mother of the boy and his father chuckle at the boy's determination. I watch the small family with a smile as a pang of envy hit my heart. Several lines of kennels later, the boy makes his way to the front of Ironhide's kennel, he reads his name on the gate, before he bounces up and down happily.

"IRONHIDE! IRONHIDE!" He shout gleefully.

The mother comes to her son with a worried look.

"Who is Ironhide sweety?" She questions.

"Only the bestest and strongest Autobot, ever! He can protect us momma!" The boy shouts gleefully and excitedly.

The mother reads the information on him before she frowns.

"He's an awfully big dog sweetie, and he has wolf in him." She says with worry.

I step up with a soft smile.

"Ironhide is the sweetest dog you will ever meet, he'll give you a lot of heck, but he's very loving and very protective." I say.

The little boy walks over to me before tugging my shirt with wide brown eyes.

"Can I pet him?" He asks.

"Honey I don't thin…" The mother starts.

"Of course." I answer the boy cutting her off.

Walking over to the gate I open the gate, and allow the little boy to walk in, before he stops.

"What is it kid?" I question.

"W..what if he doesn't like me? Ironhide is my favorite Autobots, but what if I'm not his favorite human, like Sam is Bumblebee's favorite human?" He questions with wide eyes almost filled with tears.

I stop myself from making an 'AWH!' at the boy before a crouch down and put a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Trust me kid, Ironhide will love you." I smile.

I whistle Hide over, and excitedly he moves from his sitting position and over to the boy. Pausing, the dog sniffs the little boy, before licking him in the face.

"Now kid, Ol' Hide here has been through a lot, he first lived with mean Decepticon humans, so you have to protect and love him as much as he will love and protect you." I say with a small smirk.

The boy wraps his arms around the dog with an overjoyed squeal.

"I promise! I will protect you and love you for evers Ironhide! Just like you protected Earth!" The boy cries out happily.

I look away trying to keep myself from choking up.

_"The cuteness…it's too much!"_

"Could you get us the adoption papers?" The father speaks up with a kind smile.

I nod with a happy smile, before walking towards the adoption center desk, searching through the files, before snatching up Ironhide's file. With the file and a pen in my grasp, I hurriedly walk back to where Ironhide and his new family are waiting.

Several minutes later, I watch as the family and their new addition walk from the building with a happy smile, with a slightly heavy heart.

"I'm gonna miss ya Ironaft." I mutter to myself with a sigh, before looking down at my hands.

"Be happy and enjoy your new family for the both of us." I whisper sadly.

"KARLY!" I hear Owens shout.

"Yeah boss?" I question walking into his office then leaned against the doorway with my arms crossed.

"You can take off now, I have to close early, there is a city meeting for the veterinarians and shelters and I'm required to go." He smiles.

I nod as I give him a thumbs up/

"Good luck then." I say while grabbing up my jacket and bag then gave him a salute making him grin.

He nods at me, before I walk out. Closing his office door behind me I let out sigh and look at my damp t-shirt, before shrugging. With a somewhat hesitant sigh, I walk out of the building and walk to Primus knows where.

_"What I'd give to have a twin, or a family even, but…Life's a bitch."_

I perk up when I notice a yellow and black Camaro, I let out a small squeal as it drives by only for disappointment to fill me when I see it's an old lady sitting in the driver's seat. With an irritated huff, I kick a random can, before my eyes land on a store: **Ben's comics.**

_"Eh better not, I spent way too much the last time I went there…But….They may have Masterpiece Sideswipe…"_

30 minutes later I am now a proud new owner of the Master piece Sideswipe, while happy and proud I also mentally kick myself for now restraining myself.

_"Sometimes I wonder if this is an addiction…EH whatever, its not like I got anything better to do with my money..."_

Whistling happily to myself, I clutch the box in my arms with a scrap-eating grin on my face, ignoring the aching in my body.

_"Hm, I think I will watch the TF movie with my new MASTER PIECE SIDESWIPE! I'm gonna need popcorn and soda, lots of it."_

So with that in mind, I grab my Decepticon bag off of my back and slip the box containing my new prized possession, before practically skipping to the store. 1 hour later I managed to spend 100 dollars on junk food and a few Transformer items that can be found in dollar stores.

_"My god I really need to stop this, I need money for rent, buying all of this awesome stuff is going to cause me to lose my apartment." _

Mentally kicking myself once more, I just choose to huff to myself, irritated. Once making it to my apartment about an hour later, I set my bag down onto my bed and snatched up the Master Piece Sideswipe box and giving it a troubled look.

"Unpackage….Or keep packaged…But it looks so good in the box! BUT he would probably look better out of the box…Frag it!" I huff before I delicately open the box and take the collectors toy out.

Looking at it I swear if I was in an anime my eyes would be sparkling and hearts would be circling around me. With a grin and set the toy down before snatching up the Transformers movie and putting it in, hurriedly I grabbed my Deadpool blanket and clutched my new Sideswipe. I begin to watch the screen excitedly and about mid movie I realize I didn't put any popcorn on, or pour any soda, making me growl in annoyance.

"WHY?! WHY does everything have to be SO complicated?!" I cry out dramatically before rolling my eyes at my bursts of random stupidity.

I hear a loud booming from below me, making me shut up when I realize it's my below neighbor telling me to shut up. I groan to myself before I hurriedly begin to get my snacks, and changing into a plain purple t-shirt and my Superman boxers.

Half of an hour later, I find myself speaking the long speech Optimus gives at the end of the movie, before I giggle happily to myself.

"Dude, it would be SO cool to have Optimus as my dad, and Elita as my mom!" I gush, before I sigh sadly, a pang of hurt hitting me.

"It'll be so cool if I HAD parents." I whisper to myself before clutching my Allspark necklace.

I look down at the pendant.

"It would also be nice if you transported me to the Transformers universe." I mutter to the thing with a scowl.

I frown as I notice the pendant getting hotter, till finally I let out a loud yelp of pain.

"SON OF A GLITCH!" I shout dropping the necklace.

I yelp again when it hits my chest, in panic I grab the string holding it to keep the damned from burning me. I watch with wide eyes as a portal opens and zapping sound could be heard. Electricity fills the room and begins to bounce off of random things.

"Oh shit!" I curse as I notice the portal beginning to suck things in.

In panic I scurry back against my bed, before finally the force of the portal begins to drag me in. I grab at everything possible to keep from being sucked in, but it was all in vain.

"SON OF GLITCH! SON OF A GLITCH!" I shout over and over.

The force becomes too much, and in hopes of keeping myself from being sucked in, I grab a hold of some cloth only to realize it was my Soundwave jacket. The jacket slides off from the bed, and flies back with me as the portal sucks me in completely, I scream loudly as one thought echoes in my mind.

_'This was sooooo cliche"_


	3. Chapter 3

As soon as the portal finishes swallowing me, I find myself twirling around in a purple and green mass of energy screaming my head off, before I quiet down when my attention starts focusing on the mass of energy.

"Dude this is SO trippy." I say as I find myself just floating.

With a grin I run my hand over the energy around me, only to giggle with it sends tingles though my body. Finally after Primus knows how long, I black out for about 5 seconds before I land on something hard with a yelp.

"SON OF A BITCH!" I snarl in pain, as my vision comes back to me.

Looking around I find that I am sitting in the middle of absolutely NO WHERE.

"Well fuck shit Batman." I mutter to myself while rubbing my sore rear, the falling did not help with the soreness in my body AT ALL.

Standing, I look around once more before I start cussing so much I'm sure Ratchet would blush. Pissed and annoyed I kick a random rock across the blank desert, before my attention lands on my Soundwave jacket.

"Well at least I have a jacket." I mutter into the cool night as I try to wrap my mind around everything that has happened in a period of what I would guess is an hour.

Snatching the jacket up I put it on, at least if it gets colder I'll be able to keep semi warm.

"There is no way I'm going to be able to hitch hike, there's absolutely NO ONE around this hell hole." I shout looking around. Nothing but dirt, rocks, canyons, and tumble-weeds.

About that time I hear a howl.

_"I'm dead." _

With a scared squeal/laugh I run to the nearest big rock and try to monkey climb up, once situated on the rock I sway side to side as I sit.

"Of all the fucking places you send me, you send me in the middle of absolute NO WHERE!" I snarl looking at the Allspark pendant that SHOULD be fake.

I look down at my clothing, before I make a 'tsk' sound at my t-shirt and boxers. Sitting on my rock something catches my attention in the area I landed.

"Is that…..HOLY SHIT!" I jump up and climb down the rock before running over to where I landed.

With the biggest shit-eating grin I've ever had on my face I pick up my Master Piece Sideswipe. Once the toy is in my grasp I do a happy dance, before I howl scared me back to the rock. Maybe an hour or so later, I'm chattering and shaking like mad because of the cold. Snuggling up against my jacket and Sideswipe, I try to keep warm, before I jolt up when I hear a car engine, a powerful one at that.

"I can belief I'm actually gonna say this but….YAY PEOPLE!" I scream jumping from the rock with a pained grunt.

"WAIT!" I scream as the car passes.

Abruptly the car stops, and I let out a whoop, running up to the passage side, something catches my attention….A Decepticon symbol. I freeze and my eyes widen before I slowly back up.

"Don't make any sudden movements, maybe he'll forget I'm here….OH FUCK IT! HELP DECEPTICON!" I scream before taking off like a mad woman, all while clutching my Sideswipe to my chest as if it'll save me, adrenaline beginning to pump through me as my heart pounded in my ears.

Looking back I see the car beginning to back up before it quickly spins around and begins to chase me.

"SonofaglitchSonfaglitchSonofaglitch!" I scream.

**_"WAIT!"_**

"YOU CRAZY!" I in the accent that Skids and Mudflap speak in.

"I AIN'T STOPPING FOR NO ONE!" I shout still with my fake accent

**_"FRAG IT HUMAN WAIT!" _**I hear the voice say frustrated.

"THEN PROMISE YOU WON'T KILL ME!" I shout in my normal voice suspiciously.

**_"WHAT?! I DON'T HARM HUMANS!"_**

I stop and look back at the car suspiciously.

"Alright I'm listening." I say as the car comes to a stop.

**_"How do you know about us?" _**He, from what I can tell, asks.

"Um….The number you have called is not available please try again."

The voice chuckles.

**_"Your funny, now why is a human femme out here in the middle of nowhere?" _**He questions.

"Because life hates me and wants to make my life as difficult as possible." I say sarcastically with an unoticable bitter undertone.

**_"Well since you don't want to tell me how you know about us, how about I take you to your living quarters, it's not safe for a human much less a femme to be out in the middle of nowhere." _**The voice suggests.

_"What in the frag is going on here?! Did a con just ASK to give me a ride HOME?!"_

"Well…uh…I don't have anywhere to go." I scratch my head sheepishly.

**_"How about you hitch a ride with me, and I'll take you to the base?" _**The con suggests.

"Didn't even buy me a drink, and your already offering to take me to your house." I smirk.

The con begins to laugh, so much the car begins to shake.

"So what's your name mech?" I question as I walk closer

**_"Breakdown, what about you?" _**He questions his light flashing slightly.

"Wait….you said your name is Breakdown?" I question with absolute confusion.

**_"Yeah is there a problem?"_**

"Uh one question, who is the bad guy between Autobot and Deception?" I question.

**_"Uh, Autobots…Why?" _**Breakdown questions slowly,his tone still filled with confusion on how a human could know so much about them.

I fall back on my ass, a glazed look on my face.

"If I could glitch I would." I mutter processing everything.

I hear the sound of gears grinding before I find a pair of blue optics staring at me with panic and worry.

**_"Woah hey! Don't glitch on me now human!" _**He says in panic.

I look down to the pendent that seems to innocently hang on my neck.

"Fuck you Allspark, fuck you!" I snarl.

**_"ALLSPARK?!" _**Breakdown yelps in surprise.

I look up to the blue mech (P.S. He's like his G1 counterpart I suppose with maybe a mix of Prime XD)

"Could you take me to your base…Please?" I question holding my Sideswipe toy closer to me.

The mech's attention goes on my toy before his optics narrow observing the toy.

**_"What is that?" _**He questions.

I look at my Sideswipe, before looking up to him.

"Alright first I need to tell you this. I am from a dimension where ALL Cybertronians are part of either movies, cartoons, comics, or toys called Transformers. Also The Autobots where I come from are good, while the Deceptions are bad. This…." I hold up Sideswipe.

"Is my Master Piece Sideswipe, which I bought today." I say.

His optics widen in surprise.

"So do you believe me?" I question.

He shrugs casually.

**_"Yeah, you know way too much about us, plus that..toy? It's enough proof anyways... PFFT!" _**He chuckles at the end.

"What?" I question tilting my head.

**_"It's just Sideswipe is green and black, not red. Red seems way too cocky and flashy for such a serious mech." _**He laughs.

"Huh..The Sideswipe from my dimension in the comics and such, was always somewhat of an idiot, and he was cocky and loved to prank." I say.

**_"You don't say?" _**Breakdown says stumped.

"Learn something new every day." I grin.

He chuckles.

**_"So if we were a franchise in your world, were you a fan of it?" _**He questions.

I smile widely.

"The biggest! Though no offense I was an Autobot fan….But then again they were the good guys there. Wow that really messes with my brain there, ever since I've learned of and became a fan of Transformers, I was all 'GO AUTOBOTS!' and I always daydreamed on what is was like to have Optimus as my dad." I say.

Breakdown gives me a look.

**_"Yeah well here Optimus is the evilest and most sadistic fragger you'll ever meet." _**He says seriously.

I clutch my hair while groaning.

"Thats going to take some getting used to." I say sighing loudly

Breakdown chuckles again.

**_"So who was your favorite character then?" _**He questions curiously.

I chuckle sheepishly with a blush.

"I was a huge fan of Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, but there they were red and yellow and had the egos the size of the sun, and I along with other fangirls found that pretty sexy." I shrug.

Breakdown sputters.

**_"You found them attractive?!" _**

"Yup! And guess what? You had your own collection of fangirls." I say with a grin.

He puffs up proudly at this, obviously this news seemed to boost his ego.

"At my world we call your world the Shattered Glass dimension, basically the alternate universe of Transformers where good is evil and evil is good. I don't know anything about this dimension, I just know OF it." I say.

He nods in understanding.

**_"I'll take you back to base, maybe we can figure out how to get you back to your world." _**He says.

"Breakdown I'm going to be truthful…I don't want to go back, I'd rather stay here" I say.

**_"Well little femme it is your call, by the way you never told me your name." _**

"Karly, my name is Karly." I say with a smile.

He nods before he begins to transform into his blue sports car, before popping the door open. With an excited squeal I jump into the passage seat still clutching my Sideswipe.

**_"Your awfully excited." _**He says amused.

"Dude….I am in the Transformers universe, not only that I'm sitting inside the alt-mode of a TRANSFORMER, don't ruin it for me." I say with a grin.

He revs his engine with a chuckle before driving off away from the desert I landed in. The whole time we drive I bounce in the seat excitedly looking out the window.

_"I AM IN THE TRANSFORMERS UNIVERSE! THIS IS SO COOL!" _

I look down at my Allspark pendant, before I pick it up and kiss it.

"I love you!" I giggle.

Breakdown chuckles, already used to my weirdness. As we drive I look at the radio.

"So how come you believed me so easily, even with the toy, for all you know I could be tricking you." I say.

He chuckles.

"Dimension crossing to us isn't all that new, one of our members came from the dimension where Autobots are good.." He said making me grin as I name the mech in my head.

_"Cliffjumper."_

After about 20 minutes has passed I start to feel restless.

"So how much longer till we make it to the Nemesis?" I question.

**_"We are about 5 minutes away, we should be meeting up with Knockout" _**He says. (He's Prime Universe, and his personality will be pretty much the same, only his optics will be blue instead of red and so will his body)

"Sweet!" I exclaim excitedly.

True to his word 5 minutes later we find ourselves driving into the Nemesis with Knockout following behind directly on Breakdown's aft, and revving his engine.

**_"SLOW THE FRAG DOWN YOU COCKY MECH!" _**Breakdown snarls.

**_"How about you speed up!" _**Knockout snarks back with a smirk in his voice.

Breakdown starts grumbling to himself, making me laugh. Another few minutes passes and finally Breakdown pulls to a stop in a group of gathering mechs, before popping his door open.

"Um….Breaks…I'm scared." I says panicky.

**_"Ah femme you have no reason to be scared." _**He says to me.

"Yeah well everyone else is like 16 feet tall and with one miss step I could be a Karly-cake." I mutter back.

He chuckles before he moves his seat making me fall out onto the metal floor with a grunt. Looking up I see several blue optics staring at me quizzically, making me freeze, before I run and hide behind the now transformed Breakdown.

**_"Mechs this is Karly a human femme I picked up in the desert, she knows about us so I figured I'd bring her here." _**He says nonchalant.

A white and sky blue mech steps forward, my eyes widen in surprise as my eyes land on his golden visor and the yellow ribbon tied around his helm.

**_"Well hey there little dudette!" _**The mechs says in a surfer accent.

_"Holy shit! Is…is that Soundwave?!"_

Despite my fear and nervousness, I decide to grow a pair, and step forward, and waving slightly at Soundwave.

"Um hi." I say with a small smile.

**_"Nice to meet you Karly, the names Soundwave!" _**He says happily.

_"My God this is weird.."_

"Like wise!" I chirp my inner fangirl building my confidence up

**_"What is with the large gathering my friends?" _**I hear a deep yet kind sounding voice ask.

Looking over for the source, my eyes land on a black and light gray mech: Megatron.

**_"Just introducing ourselves to the human femme Breakdown brought." _**Soundwave says his golden visor glinting.

Megatron's optics land on me, before he looks over to Breakdown.

**_"Is there a reason you brought a human to the base?" _**He questions patiently, very much making me feel tripped out.

"I uh, know some things about you." I say catching his attention making me shrink under his stare, even though it was gentle.

He smiles down at me, freaking me out a bit, only because this is MEGATRON we are talking about here.

**_"Really? What are these things?" _**He asks.

I explain everything I said to Breakdown, leaving out the part where I said I was a HUGE fan of both Sideswipe and his twin just in case the mech is hanging around. By the end of my explanation, every mech in the room in looking down at me with wide optics.

**_"This is new, but it is not the first we've heard of dimension jumpers, Cliffjumper here.." _**He gestures to the red mech.

**_"Comes from the dimension you speak of in your franchises." _**He says.

I look over to Cliffjumper.

"Wow, and I'm freaking out, I bet this is really weird for you." I say.

He nods.

**_"Yeah, it is, I'm still checking to see if this is all one big weird dream." _**He says gruffly making me grin. I bet he was having a really hard time getting use to it considering he was a big con hater.

I smile, and out of habit I clutch my toy, making all optics narrow to the toy.

**_"Is…is that Sideswipe?!" _**Soundwave questions crouching down getting a closer look.

A blush blooms over my face, and I scratch the back of my head with one free hand.

"Uh yeah it is. This is my Master Piece Sideswipe toy, it's the other dimension Sideswipe though, Shattered Glass Sideswipe is kinda rare to find." I say.

I hear Cliff laugh, making me look up at said mech.

"Wow Sides would get a kick to know he has his own toy." The mech snickers.

I smile as I begin to feel a stare on me, making a shiver go over me as I looked around in confusion. I felt my pendant warm slightly making me look at it curiously before shrugging it off. As I was about to turn back and start talking to the others I see a mech that immediately catches my attention.

Staring at me with an unreadable gaze that sent shivers down my spine was none other than the very mech I had as toy, a toy I held in my hand.

_**Sideswipe.**_


	4. Chapter 4

When my eyes land on Sideswipe, I freeze. An instant wave of excitement and glee goes over me. I feel like one of those overly obsessive girls that fan girl over a boy-band

_'HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT! ITS SIDESWIPE!" _I squeal within my mind.

Outside I keep myself calm, as I look over to the mech. Looking at him I notice he's looking at me with an intense look, making me snap my head back towards the others, due to embarrassment. Even though I knew nothing of the mech my fangirl crush over any Sideswipe I felt nervous being watched so intensely by him.

**_"So tell us about yourself dudette." _**Soundwave says.

I shrug.

"Not much to say. I was and am a Transformers fan, as well as a Deadpool fan. I work as an assistant in a veterinary office, as well as an assistant to a mechanic. I like to draw, paint, and dance though I'm not exactly great. I also love to listen to music. My favorite 3 colors are purple, red, and black, my favorite animal is the wolf, and my favorite snack is Pocky." I say.

Soundwave nods, before Megatron speaks up.

**_"Breakdown it was wise of you to bring the girl here, had you not found her, she could have gotten into Autobot hands." _**Megatron smiles proudly to the soldier.

Breakdown shrugs with an almost bashful look.

**_"I'm not the one to leave a helpless femme alone, human or Cybertronian." _**He chuckles.

Megatron smiles, before looking around.

**_"Now, we need to find Karly a guardian, who would like to volunteer?" _**He questions.

Several mechs move to speak up in excitement, only for a cold, deep, and might I must say sexy voice to cut in.

**_"I will." _**Sideswipe speaks up courtly.

I watch as several mech sag in disappointment at the speak up.

**_"Very well. Do you have any objections Karly?" _**Megatron asks patiently.

I shake my head.

_"Fuck no I don't!" _

**_"Well then, Sideswipe you are now the guardian of Karly." _**Megatron says with a smile.

Sideswipe makes a 'hn' noise, before everyone's attention goes to an entry way.

**_"What is this I've heard of a human guest?" _**A voice questions.

Looking over I nearly freak out when I see who it is, in fact I had to keep myself from yelping in shock.

**_"Ah Starscream, what a surprise. Was the mission a success?" _**Megatron questions Starscream as if they were old friends.

_"Congratulations Allspark, you've sent me to a universe that had TRIPPED me the fuck out, ALL of this is WEIRD I say, WEIRD!"_

**_"Frag no! The fraggers managed to avoid me, while I was trying to plant the tracker. No matter I'll try next time, and hopefully succeed." _**He says as two other seekers walk in.

I pause at seeing Skywarp and Thundercracker, their colors opposite of their evil counterparts, and again made me feel really weird like I was in the Twilight-zone or something.

**_"OH! Hello human!" _**Thundercracker chirps.

I give him the 'WTF' look, before I look over to Skywarp, whom acts very much like Thundercracker in the other universe.

"Um hi." I say.

**_"Names Thundercracker!" _**He exclaims.

"Uh, Karly." I say with awkwardness.

**_"Thundercracker back off your freaking out the little dudette." _**Soundwave speaks up.

Thundercracker shrugs before walking off with Skywarp, and Starscream.

**_"I am taking my leave, I'll be in my lab if you need anything." _**Starscream says while walking off.

Soundwave looks down at me his golden visor lighting up.

**_"Little dudette, you look like you could use more of that stuff called clothing." _**He points out, making me blush in embarrassment.

"Yeah, when I got transported here I wasn't exactly expecting it, all I had was this purple shirt, my Superman boxers, and I managed to snag my Transformers jacket, which is actually suppose t look like your counterpart." I say

**_"Really! Lemme see!" _**He says excitedly.

I take off the jacket and show it to him.

**_"That is sweet! What was my counterpart like?" _**He questions.

"As you guys know your counterparts are evil. Well your counterpart was portrayed emotionless and tactical as well as Megatron's most loyal soldier, and would do anything he asked with out question." I say.

"In other words your exact opposite. He doesn't talk and when he does it sounds really cool, he sounds like his voice could be a dub-step drop." I say

**_"Gnarly dude!" _**He exclaims

I laugh. _"Damn this is so weird!"_

**_"So you need clothes am I correct?" _**Megatron speaks up.

I nod.

"Just a couple of outfits, nothing special." I say

He nods in acceptance, before turning to Sideswipe whom is still standing off in the shadows.

**_"As Karly's guardian, you will assist her with finding her suitable clothing." _**Megatron says.

Sideswipe grunts before walking over.

**_"Come on human." _**He grunts coldly.

**_"Don't mind him dudette, Sideswipe is one cold dude." _**Soundwave whispers.

I nod with a slight grin, before I walk over to Sideswipe. He gives me a glance before he transforms into a green blue and dark grey Lamborghini. Seeing his alt-mode I suppress the urge to squeal, before I force myself to act calm and get into the sports car.

If I could I'd run my hands all over that body and maybe lick it just cause it was so sexy. I never seen an actual Lamborghini up close, so cut me some slack.

Sitting down, the seat belt automatically wraps itself around me before clicking into place. Keeping my best calm face I look towards the radio.

"So uh…. What made you want to become my guardian?" I question.

**_"You intrigue me, and your hiding something. I can tell your personality is a façade and I intend to figure it out." _**He says coldly, making me think he's more like Sunstreaker only without the vain personality.

I stay quiet, confused at what he means, and just let him think what he wants. 30 minutes later, the Lamborghini comes to a stop in front of a store.

**_"We're here." _**He says gruffly and almost crankily.

_"Jeez such a bum."_

I get out of the car when he opens the passenger door, then waited for instructions. Hearing a slight hum I search around for the source confused, before letting out a yelp when something pops in front of me.

"Little warning would be nice asshole." I mutter.

Looking up I freeze, there standing in front of me is by far the hottest boy…no MAN I've ever seen. Dark smokey grey hair almost black, which went past the man's ears, his hair was disheveled in the bed head look. His jaw was very defined and he had a bit of a stubble on him, he wore a dark grey leather jacket with a green/blue v-neck short sleeve shirt, along with grey leather pants, and green/blue and dark grey boots.

Around his neck he wore a red Decepticon symbol, but not as red and eye-catching as his eyes. His eyes were what caught my attention, deep crimson with a very bright electric red around the edge of his iris, that made his eyes almost glow; But they were filled with coldness, his eyes were the eyes that belonged to someone who has seen a lot of shit, that others could not compare to.

Snapping out of it I glare at him, before brushing past him.

"So how exactly are we paying for this?" I question as he walks behind me.

"Don't worry about that, just get the things you need so we can get the hell out of here." He grunts.

"Whatever." I scoff, while stuffing my hands into my pockets, and pull over my hood with a careless look on my face.

Walking into what appears to be a mall, I look around the stores, while observing the people. Instinctively I begin to pick out their obvious weakness, so that if any try to jump me I can escape.

_"Wow you know you get bullied WAY too much when you start to suspect everyone is just going to jump you out of nowhere."_

Searching for a store that will hold not only my style clothes but also the cheapest, I spot a store that looks very similar to Hot-topic, with a small grin I walk inside. Not even looking back to Sideswipe, I go straight for the clearance section.

Skimming through the racks I grab t-shirts and long sleeve shirts all colors of the rainbow, each shirt like a dollar.

_"HOLY SHIT MAN! Everything is SO cheap! Yep definitely staying here!"_

With the shirts in my arms they total to about 12 shirts, with a smirk I hand them off to Sideswipe with a 'hold these' before walking over to the pants. Naturally being a teen of these times, went with skinny jeans, with at least 5 pairs of skinny jeans, I walk over to the shoes and grab up a pair of white with black high top converses.

_"Well that should be just about it…Well I should get maybe some stuff to sleep on, I HIGHLY doubt their just going to have a bed specifically for a human."_

With that in mind, I check out and allow Sideswipe to pay for the clothes, before walking to the nearest furniture store. After several minutes in there I managed to by a cheap blow-up mattress along with a pillow and blankets, before checking out.

Walking through the mall, Sideswipe stops me.

"I'll take the bags and put them in my alt, you go refuel yourself." He commands with his deep voice, there was no room for argument in his tone, so I just nodded.

He hands me a credit card that seemed to materialize out of nowhere, before walking off. Looking after him I shrug before finding the food-court.

_"It's weird the mall will be open this late….But I guess with being in a huge city, they can be open longer."_

After walking around the mall aimlessly I managed to find a place that looks like it'll have good food, walking in I go straight to the counter and order. 20 minutes later I get my food and drink, and sit at a booth; With a sigh I begin to eat my meal and then throw my trash away when I finished.

With eating out of the way, I get up and throw my trash away. I leave the restaurant to find Sideswipe so he could take us back to the Nemesis.

"Hey! Little girl!" I hear a voice purr out mockingly.

_"Great even in another dimension I manage to attract the wrong type of attention." _

Throwing my hood over my head, I stuff my hands into my hoodie pocket and ignore the people.

"Aw don't be like that, we could give you a really good time if you beg sweetly for us…on your knees" Another voice laughs.

Rage courses through me at the defilement, but I force my rage away and walk faster hoping to avoid a confrontation. Then I'm yanked back, a rough calloused hand finds it's way over my mouth, the attacker expecting me to scream only I don't.

I find myself being dragged back towards a lone dark hallway no doubt was SUPPOSED to be the bathrooms. I get slammed against the wall, getting a few pops from my spine from the force. My head is down and my eyes are covered by the darkness, before my chin is forced up and my eyes are shown from what little light there is.

"Interesting eyes there girly. They real or fake?" A voice sneers.

I don't answer, getting a punch to my gut, causing me to gag; this get a round of sadistic chuckles from the two men.

"Judging from the way the look they're real alright. What do ya say we make them full of tears?" The second voice says before I get punched in the face.

Pain erupts from where I was punched, and blood spatters onto the ground from my busted lip.

"What do ya say Tae? Let's fuck er' up like the last gal." The seconds says.

"OH you mean rape her?!" The first laughs out mockingly to me.

_Rape._

My heart sped up, but not from fear, from rage. My eyes narrow dangerously, and my violet eyes become darker, gathering up saliva I spit in the face of the man holding me against the wall. My spit and blood make contact with his face, and he jerks back in surprise. Breaking free from his weak hold, I move past him a bit before bringing my elbow down on the back of his head, making him fall to the ground with a crack. The second man lands a punch on my jaw, making me fall back, I manage to catch myself and I wipe off the blood, and stand straight with a sway. The man moves to throw another punch at me, but I dodge it, before I kick his knee with as much force as I can manage getting a sickening crack. The man cries out in pain, before falling to the ground holding his fractured knees. The first man gets up finally, and hits me on the back of the head. Instantly my vision becomes blurred, but I force myself to stay standing, shaking my head the blurriness goes away, and I punch the man in the nose, getting a sickening crack along with a cry of pain, before he clutches his nose.

My eyes become fogged as a word repeats over and over in my mind.

**Rape**

I grab the first man up by the collar, before snarling at him.

"How old was she?!" I demand.

The man only chuckles.

"Thirteen."

_"Thirteen! They raped a little girl! A teenager!"_

Then my vision goes red, with a shout of rage I punch the man in the face, causing me to get blood on my knuckles from his bleeding nose. My knuckles begin to bleed from the force I was punching him with. I pull back and punch him over and over …and over, by the third punch the man was unconscious, yet I kept going. Before the red clears up and my eyes widen at what I am doing, with a gag I move away from the man and throw up the food I recently digested. I continue to throw up, before they become dry heaves, I force myself in a sitting position, before I look down at my hands.

**Blood**

My eyes are wide, and I let out shaky breaths, in panic I reach over and check the man's pulse.

_"Still alive."_

Relief flushes through me, but then a bit of disappointment.

_Admit it! You wanted to snuff him out like a flame! _

A small part of me whispers.

"No." I whisper.

_Don't lie! Men like them don't deserve to live! They rape CHILDREN! Finish it!_

"No" I say louder.

_Do it! You'll love it! Admit it you love the fights! You love the thrill!_

"No" I say even louder.

_Kill them!_

"NO!" I scream clutching my head.

"Karly?" I hear a familiar voice.

Looking up my eyes widen at seeing a very surprised Sideswipe, I shake my head slowly before scooting away.

"Don't look at me!" I say with a panicked tone.

"Not like this! Don't look at me!" I shout as he steps closer.

He looks over to the bloodied man with a cold glance before shrugging. He walks over and yanks me up onto my feet and looks at my busted and bloodied face.

"What did they do?" He questions with no emotion.

"They…they said they were going to rape me….Like they did to a girl a 13 year old girl…And I snapped. I..if I had not controlled myself..I..I could have killed him." I say with a shaky voice stuttering pretty bad.

He scoffs.

"Sounds to me like the insects deserved to be killed. No matter, let's get you cleaned up, I really don't need you getting blood in my interior, it's disgusting." He says with a grunt.

I nod, before allowing him to lead me to the bathroom. He grabs paper towels and wets them, before patting the blood up with so much delicacy is surprises me. After a few minutes he glances up to my eye which is now probably becoming black.

"Your eyes, they're purple." He says.

I shrug uncaringly.

"Yeah, they are. They're usually the reason I get into so much shit." I mutter with a bitterness as scowl on my face.

"What?" He questions.

"Nothing." I say a bit harshly.

He says nothing but continues to clean my face, before finally he steps back.

"Let's go. I'd like to leave this place soon. I hate being surrounded by humans in such a vulnerable state." He growls.

I nod before following after him; after a few minutes we make it out of the mall, and surprisingly we didn't get stopped by security. Once outside and next to Sideswipe's alt, he pops open his door and I get in. Sitting there my eyes droop as a seat belt slides over me, forcing my eyes open I hear Sideswipe speak.

**_"Get some recharge human, I'll wake you when we make it back to base." _**He says through the radio.

I nod before reluctantly allowing myself to fall asleep. My reluctance due to the fact I knew I would have nightmares, as always.


	5. Chapter 5

When I wake up, as usual I scream out when I violently wake from a nightmare. I find that I am laying in my blow-up bed, covered in the blankets I bought, and my head resting against my pillow, I sit up clutching the Master Piece action figure which I have not put down since my arrival.

Looking around with confused eyes, I look over only to see glowing red optics, making me jolt in surprise.

"Primus Sideswipe you scared the scrap outta me!" I exclaim holding a hand against me chest.

He shows no emotion change.

**_"Your wounds were severe, I decided to keep watch over you. I didn't need you to offline during your's and mine own recharge." _**He says gruffly.

"Oh..uh thanks." I say.

He turns away.

**_"Your stuff is on the other side of your berth, I'll be in the main room should you need anything." _**He says coldly.

When he leaves the room, which I would assume is his quarters I huff.

"Jeez that mech really needs to lighten up. Not only for his benefit, but my sanity." I mutter, still coping with the fact my favorite mischievous, over confident, slightly vain but not as vain as his brother, character is the exact opposite.

Getting up with a groan at my soreness, I snatch up the bag containing my clothes, and I grab a red v-neck short-sleeved shirt, and a pair of one of my many black skinny jeans. With fresh clothes in my hand, I begin taking off my purple t-shirt, and my boxers. With them off, I stand in only a bra and my underwear; looking around a spot a huge mirror the happens to be a few feet away from me. Looking back at the mirror I grimace when I realize my back is to the mirror, giving me a view of one of the many scars I contain all over my body, this one the absolute worse.

Staring at the scar I scowl, before I quickly throw my shirt over my body, before getting on my jeans. Once fully clothed I grab my Soundwave jacket and put it on, then I grab my Master Piece Sideswipe from the bed and clutch it to my side. Staring back at the mirror, I nod with a grin, before marching happily to the main room.

**_"Hey there little dudette!" _**Soundwave greets as I walk in.

"Hello Soundwave!" I wave with a grin.

His visor brightens, before he turns to an approaching figure.

"Hey Breakdown!" I greet looking up at the mech.

**_"Karly." _**He greets with a smile.

He brings a servo down lower to the ground before looking at me with a smile, with an inner squeal, I crawl into his servo and sit. Breakdown raises me up towards his shoulder, before allowing me to crawl up onto this shoulders. Moving around a bit on his shoulder, I finally manage to get comfortable on his shoulder.

_"Check number 4 off my bucket list: Sit on a Cybertronian's shoulder"_

"Yo Breakdown." I say.

**_"Yes?" _**He questions amused.

"You are now my self-proclaimed uncle, just because you seem like uncle material." I grin widely.

He chuckles.

**_"Well then it is an honor to be your new uncle." _**He grins over at me.

I smile even wider, happiness bubbling in my stomach.

**_"What about me little dudette?!" _**Soundwave exclaims.

"And how could I forget you? You are going to be my awesome big brother!" I smile.

**_"Sweet!"_**

I chuckle, for once I felt pretty happy, it was rather relieving.

"I'll have to get to know everyone else to see what place they get in the family." I say looking around at the different mechs.

**_"What about Sideswipe?" _**Breakdown questions.

I shrug.

"I don't really know, the mech is too distant to have a casual conversation with, so for the time being he has no place." I say.

**_"Seems reasonable enough. Good luck actually having a conversation with him, he's usually quiet, he'll talk to you if it is for a mission, but for a friendly pointless conversations, he'll usually ignore you." _**He says

"Kinda sounds like me." I say quietly.

**_"What do you mean dudette you are the most social butterfly I've met?" _**Soundwave questions.

"I'm social here because I get to meet the characters I admired since I was little. In my world, I was cold, distant, and I trusted very few people. If you could get my trust consider yourself lucky. I don't reply on anyone and I do everything myself, so I don't bother socializing." I say with a slight bitter undertone.

**_"What made you like this?" _**Breakdown questions.

" I'm just like that." I say harshly not wanting to go into explanation.

As I say this, a figure in the shadows watches and listens carefully. I watch as both mechs look at me with surprised optics, and visor.

**_"Sounds to me little dudette you really need to talk." _**Soundwave suggests.

I shake my head.

"No, my problems are my own, don't worry yourself over them. I've done everything, and handled everything alone for the longest of times, and that's not going to change." I say

He nods.

**_"I understand, but if you need to talk about anything, just come to me or Breakdown here, kay." _**Soundwave says gently.

I smile.

"Just you two being here is enough for me." I smile, extremely happy I suddenly had many people...er mechs wanting to help me.

**_"You said you didn't have a family..what happened to your mother and father?" _**Breakdown questions.

I tense up, and instantly I become distant.

"My parents died when I was five, for reasons I prefer not to say. And the rest of my family wants nothing to do with me so they shipped me off to the nearest orphanage." I say allowing only that bit of information to slip through/

Both mechs look at me in surprise at my cold attitude, with a sigh I look over to Breakdown.

"Could you put me down, I want to make sure I have everything I need or whatever." I mutter

He does so without question, understanding what I'm asking. Once my feet land onto the ground, I stalk away, putting my hood over my head and stuff my hands into my pockets. Walking around, I just decide to go back to Sideswipe's quarters. Walking into the giant room, I sit down onto my bed, and pull my hood off my head. Looking into one of the pockets on my hoodie, a grin stretches over my face.

"My phone!" I cry out happily.

Carefully I set my Sideswipe onto the bed, before grabbing up my phone. With nervousness, I click the on button, only for me to squeal when the screen lights up. With excitement I wait for my phone to boot up, before finally I gets to the main screen and I squeal again.

"FULL FUCKING BATTERY SON!" I cackle excitedly.

I slide the screen, before checking what is on the phone. After searching through it, my eyes widen when I see that it still has all of my stuff on it, EVEN the transformers stuff.

"Holy shit! My phone is still connected to my universe…SWEET! Wait….that can be bad….VERY bad….EH whatever."

With a grin I click through my contacts, and smile when I find clips of the Transformers movie, but then my grins fades when a number lights up onto the screen, with hesitance I answer.

How can I still get calls?

"Is this Karly Harlem?"

"Yes, why?" I question with cautiously.

"This is the Fremont Orphanage, we are here by giving you 24 hours to return, or we will file you as a runaway" The voice says.

I growl as I clench my fist.

"Do it, file me as a fucking runaway! I don't give a fuck, but I sure as HELL am not going back to that hell-hole ever!" I snarl forgetting I'm in another universe.

"Karly, not only will you have a place to stay, but you could find a loving fam…"

"Fuck you! I don't fucking want a so called 'family' that only wants to put me back together like a fucking puzzle! I want a family that will ACCEPT me as my broken self, not a family that care only for their reputation, that wants to be able to say "Oh we helped a broken girl who witnessed her family's murder" No! So you can forget that, don't even try to persuade me to change my mind!" I sneer before hanging up.

Filled with so much anger, I snap up onto my feet, and punch the metal wall. Instantly my hand cracks, as I rebreak my knuckles, and my hand throbs with pain, and blood pours from my busted hand. Instead of pulling back my hand in agony, I just let it hang and stare numbly at the place a punched the wall, which remains unharmed.

That was so stupid of me...

My hand continues to throb, and I feel the wetness of the blood running down my hand. Lifting my hand up I look at it with disinterest, before dropping it back down.

**_"That was a foolish move human, now your bleeding." _**I hear a familiar cold voice says.

"Teh, maybe I'll bleed out, no, I'm not that lucky." I say with a careless shrug.

I hear the humming of a holoform onlinning before I feel a hand delicately take my hand, surprising me at the gentleness. I watch as he looks over the wound, before his cold eyes look into my own cold violet eyes.

"Your knuckles are broken, and you've busted a vein."He says simply.

I watch as he walks over to a self, and grabs a box, before walking back over to me and opening it.

"Luckily I stopped at a medical store, while we were at the human mall."He says, before taking about several supplies.

He begins to clean my hand, before wrapping it up, while he does this I stare at him, unsure if I should snap my hand away from him and refuse his help.

"There, try not to damage yourself anymore, it's bad enough you were already injured, I don't need you putting yourself in a coma because of your foolishness."He says looking at me with his red eyes.

"Thank you." I mutter looking away from him.

"Is something the matter?" He questions.

I shrug.

"I normally tend to my own wounds, no matter how severe they are, and if anyone tries to help, I snap at them. I've made a few exceptions to some people, but I'm still uncomfortable with being touched." I drawl

He says nothing, but allows his holoform to fizzle out, and his body onlines. I watch interested as his eyes light up and then he looks down at me

**_"Come on." _**He commands, lowering his hand.

"Where are we going?" I question in confusion.

**_"Anywhere but here, I can't stand staying in the base for long periods of time, and your coming with me as my charge. Beside I'dlike to get to know the human I'm guarding" _**He says.

I shrug before sitting down into his large servo, he stands and begins to walk out of the quarters.

"I'm not too much trouble am I? I don't want to cause you any trouble." I say with a down-casted eyes, afraid I might be causing trouble for my favorite mech. As I say this I clutch my Master Piece Sideswipe closer to me, giving me a sense of security.

**_"Do not worry about causing any trouble, if anything you've stirred up excitement among the others. They already consider you one of them." _**He says simply.

I smile slightly.

"Thank you Sideswipe, for being my guardian." I say softly while looking up at him.

His optics stay trained on me with an unknown emotion, before he nods. As he walks I lay my head against his helm, causing him to look over at me, before looking forward. I say nothing as he walks, I just enjoy the silence.

_"Maybe I found my place in life?"_


	6. Chapter 6

**_I know it seems like nothing much has changed, because the beginning of this story for the most part was fine, I still made few changes to every chapter before this, the drastic changes come later on. :D And be prepared, this version will hold more sexual content since I'm no longer shy to write it, just as it will hopefully be darker in later chapters._**

**_Enjoy and PLEASE tell me what you think, I need to know if everything is good for you guys! _**

**_Enjoy~!_**

3 hours after Sideswipe took me out of the Nemesis with him, I find myself sitting on a rock looking at Sideswipe as he stood near me in his true-form.

"Since you want to get to know me, what do you want to know?" I question.

He looks over at me, before turning back to stare at the canyons that are a few hundred feet away.

**_"Basic intellect, things that could help me in the future such as your favorite refueling substances and such." _**He says.

"Well my favorite food is sushi. My number one favorite color is black. I love all kinds of music. Uhhh….My favorite animal is the wolf. I don't like the color pink. I'm not allergic to anything as far as I know. I'm an orphan, and I lived on my own when I was in my universe. I don't like socializing with people, I have trust issues, and I have problem expressing my emotions, my TRUE emotions….I draw and play two instruments, courtesy of the past families that adopted me for a short time…. That's all I can really think of at the moment." I say bluntly checking my fingers off.

He looks back over to me, his crimson optics looking at me questioningly.

**_"If you do not mind me asking, what happened to your parents?" _**He questions.

I tense up.

"They were murdered." I say bluntly with a shrug.

He says nothing, but stares at me, making me uncomfortable, before he looks back into the distance.

**_"How old were you?" _**He questions, still looking off into the distance.

"Five, and I remember everything like it was yesterday." I say emotionless.

He looks over to me, his optic looking me over as if I'm a puzzle to be solved.

**_"I was right; your personality is nothing but a façade. Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about human, I can read you like a book, I can see the dull look in your eyes." _**He says bluntly.

I drop the façade and stare at him with a blank look.

"How did you know? I've been pretty good at hiding my actual personality and emotions." I drawl looking at him.

**_"I just know." _**He says, making me suspicious

I stare at him.

**_"Why do you keep the façade up?" _**He questions.

"Because my true emotions are blank and negative, I already get enough attention as it is, so I hide my personality behind a facade." I shrug

He looks into my eyes, reading me like an open book, something that I do not like.

**_"Why do you worry about such things?" _**

"My beginning in life was fucked up, leaving this version of me in the aftermath, that's all you need to know." I say in a slightly cold voice

We say nothing to each other; we sit/stand in a silence, before we hear engines rumbling, and Sideswipe tenses up.

**_"We have company, hide behind the rock." _**He commands coldly.

Quickly I scurry down off the rock, and stay behind it away from view. I peek my head over to the side to see what the commotion is.

I watch with wide eye as a purple and black semi drives up, as well as a black and yellow muscle car, with a few other cars. Then in a snap, they begin to transform, I watch in awe as gears grind and twist into places, before revealing several mechs. With the mechs done transforming, my eyes land upon a familiar yet unfamiliar mech.

**_"Ah Sideswipe, it's good to see you, how's the wound." _**An evil baritone voice says with a cruel chuckle.

Sideswipes red optics glow in hate, and blood-lust as he stares at Optimus, and my eyes land upon the scar that sits proudly on Sideswipe's chest, reminding me of why Sideswipe was so bitter.

**_"What do you want?" _**Sideswipe questions with no emotion, his emotions carefully guarded.

Optimus laughs evilly and I frown and my heart pangs at this.

**_"You know the question to that my dear traitor. KILL HIM!" _**Optimus bellows.

And in a blur, two mechs a white, red, blue, and black mech, and a red, white, and black mech, slam Sideswipe to the ground. The red mech cackles madly, while the white one just chuckles.

**_"Wa' cha say Ricochet? How bout we rip his internals out, and send them to ole Megascum?" _**Jazz says with a sadistic grin.

Something breaks inside of me.

The red mech known as Ricochet, the twin of Jazz give a wide fang filled smirk.

**_"Great idea Jazz." _**Ricochet cackles.

Then a black and yellow mech steps up, his frame sharp and menacing, and my hear drops when I realize who it is.

**_"Optimus, what would you recommend?" _**The mech says coldly, behind a face mask and visor.

**_"It doesn't matter, I trust you get it done…Goldbug." _**Optimus says with red optics gleaming.

I watch in horror as a blast hits Sideswipe in the shoulder, getting a pained his from him, as well as the sound of energon spattering to the ground with a fizz. My stomach drops and I begin to feel fear creep into me on Sideswipe's behalf.

Sideswipe launches himself at the smirking Jazz, and brings his own blaster out. With a loud bang, Sideswipe lands a shot onto Jazz's chest, and energon pours from the wound.

**_"That tha best ya got?" _**He grins madly, swaying from side to side.

More and more I begin to feel upset seeing the Autobots like this.

I watch as Riochet launches himself at Sideswipe, as Sidswipe glares Jazz down. Then in a blur, I hear the ripple of metal, before the sound of energon hits the ground, along with a pained grunt. Sideswipe lays on his back, clutching his abdomen where energon pours from the wound like a waterfall.

Goldbug, formerly known as Bumblebee walks up to Sideswipe, his red visor glimmering down at my guardian. He points a canon at Sideswipe help, and speaks:

**_"Say goodbye."_**

In panic and terror I run out from my hiding spot.

"STOP!" I shout, with a small bit of hope that the Autobots are similar to the Autobots I, along with other fans, know and love.

Sideswipe snaps his optics over to me.

**_"FOOLISH GIRL! RUN!" _**He snarls, he tries to get up, only to get slammed down.

Optimus's optics lands on me, and he walks toward me. I begin to back up, fear gripping at my heart. Then before I can comprehend what's going on, a pair of cold, cruel servos grips my torso tightly, and brings me to optics level with the coldest, cruelest, and most insane optics I've ever seen. My ribs begin to ache from the harsh treatment and I wince as I stare into Optimus's optics.

**_"Well, well, what do we have here? I little Deception pet?" _**His optics glimmer in mock surprise.

He tightens his hold on me, before walking closer to Sideswipe.

**_"Is this little pet yours?" _**He cackles insanely.

I struggle in his hold, and his optics focus back onto me.

**_"So what is it you wanted us to do?" _**He mocks.

Defiance fills me.

"Stop." I growl.

He chuckles.

**_"Fiesty little human femme. Do you know what we love to do to femmes like you?" _**He cackles.

The hairs on the back of my neck stand up and a cold rush goes through my veins in absolute terror.

**_"We like to brake them, make them submit." _**I hear another voice chime in.

My eyes land upon the black and purple Hotrod, and my eyes widen.

**_"If you don't mind Optimus, I'd like to enjoy myself with this femme. I haven't broken a human femme in a while." _**He smirks vilely.

My eyes widen, when I finally realize what he means.

_"Th..they want to rape me!"_

My heart drops and something crumbles within were not the Autobots I so dearly admired and clung to.

**_"Go ahead, just be sure to make Sideswipe watch, surely the insect as capture a least a little bit of his spark, at least enough he won't like watching." _**Optimus cackles, throwing me to Hotrod carelessly.

The mech catches me, when he does he grips me tightly, before he smile manically at me. I whimper in pain and discomfort as I stare up at him, my body trembling with fear.

**_"Don't worry, this will only hurt, A LOT!" _**He cackles, before throwing me to Goldbug.

**_"Hold er' would ya Goldie" _**He sneers.

I watch with wide violet eyes, as his holoform onlines. And I snap my attention over to Goldbug, hoping he'd have just a bit of pity on me, only to receive a cold glance. I begin to kick and scream as Goldbug hands me down to the smirking holoform of Hotrod.

**_"STOP!" _**Sideswipe snarls as he thrashed against Ricochet whom held him down with a pede. Sideswipe was too weak to even get a pede off of him.

He grips my arm tightly, and drags me into Sideswipe's line of view. Before he pins me to a rock, and begins to rip away my clothes greedily.

_"He's going to rape me!"_

That line repeats in my mind, before my vision is clouded with black dots, my head feels light and adrenaline pumps through me. With the last remaining bit of strength I have, I kick the holoform away from me, before landing a punch on his face, breaking the holographic nose, getting a yelp from Hotrod. I quickly move away from him, and run towards the pinned Sideswipe, only to get scooped up by Ricochet.

**_"Why don't we just squish the insect, it's disgusting you'd even want to interface with something as revolting as an organic." _**He sneers down at me, allowing me a glimpse of two rows of VERY sharp teeth.

He moves to toss me to the ground, only for a blast to hit him on the shoulder, immediately he loses his grip on me and I plummet to the ground. With the distraction , Sideswipe breaks away, and with what little strength he has, catches me before I can hit the ground with a splat. His cold yet somehow warm servos scoop me up, sending a frenzy of emotions through me.

**_"DECEPTICONS ATTACK!" _**I hear a familiar voice command.

I watch as blasts fly by, hitting several of the Autobots, I look over to the Decepticons to see they have more number than the Autobots, making relief fill my numb heart. I watch as Soundwave jumps down on Jazz before kicking Ricochet in the face with a 'yeehaw!' as he dodged a blast. I hear the sound of a jet then transforming, I look up and spot Starscream whom is looking at Sideswipe with seriousness.

**_"Sideswipe! Get Karly out of here!" _**Starscream commands from the skies.

Sideswipe only grunts, before transforming around me. I land onto the passenger seat of Sideswipe's alt-mode, before the seat belt snakes around me and clicks into place. Sideswipe hits the gas, and drives away from the battle field, while I stare numbly into the desert. After several minutes I look to my hands with wide eyes, before I clutch my hair, and deep sorrow fills my core, yet no matter how much I yearn for it, I cannot release it, for…I cannot cry. Never have I ever wanted to cry so much in my life, so way to relieve all of the built of emotions within me. I didn't know how to react to the fact the beings I looked up to and admired be so evil, even though at the time they were not real, I still clung to them to keep strong in my messed up life.

I feel the car jerk to a stop, far away from the battle field, in a field a little ways from a city. I watch numbly as the car door swings open, before the seat-belt snaps off.

**_"Out." _**Sideswipe snaps coldly.

I get up from the seat, and out into the field, before turning back to see Sideswipe aggressively transform into his bipedal-mode. His red optics flash, before he slams his servo onto the ground near me.

**_"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?! YOU COULD HAVE GOTTEN KILLED!" _**He snarls enraged, something surprising for a normally emotionless mech.

"What would have it mattered." I mutter.

His crimson optics narrow.

**_"Are you saying you want to die?!" _**He snaps.

I chuckle darkly.

"Maybe I do..But then again I don't know….I don't know anything anymore! Everything I've known, and believed had shattered into nothing but illusions, I…I don't even know what to believe in!" I say with a lost look.

"The mechs I've loves and admired since I was a child, tried to RAPE and KILL me! Everything I do was…was supposed to be like the Autobots. I wanted to protect, no matter how much the people tried to hurt me, I wanted to make a difference, like the Autobots, even though they were fictional characters, and now they're worse than what the Decepticons that were portrayed in my world are!" I shout.

"Its seems childish and stupid I know, but...its all I have." I whisper.

Sideswipe looks down at me, before his optics narrow. I stare back at him, he was still injured, and I could tell weak, but somehow he was still standing and functioning.

**_"So you want to know the other reason why I chose to be your guardian, Karly?"_**He says saying my name for the first time.

I don't look up, and just look to the ground.

"Why?" I whisper lost.

I hear the sound of a holoform onlinning, before I find myself looking at a pissed Sideswipe. I gasp slightly in surprise, not expecting him to do that, I didn't eve think he'd have enough energy to even online his holoform..

I feel a strange thrill jolt from my heart down to my core, at the close proximity of the holoform. His red eyes narrow at me with an unknown emotion, and he roughly grabs me by the chin and makes me look him directly in the eyes.

"I knew you were coming here, to this universe."He says.

My eyes widen.

"H..how?!" I stutter in shock.

"Easy, that little bit of the Allspark you have, showed me through what you humans call dreams, a week ago" He says.

"But how?! I only just got it before I got here!" I exclaim.

"Time is different there in your world, an hour there is a day here." He says.

"But how does you knowing I was coming effect why you chose to be my guardian?" I question.

"Since you got the shard you've been connect to me. Every time I recharged I saw you, every little aspect of your life. I know what your living unit looks like, I've seen the pathetic humans that harass you, I know what you felt, what you saw.."

"Wait! Does that mean you've seen me change?!" I exclaim with narrowed eyes.

His red eyes flash amusement but as quickly as it came, it disapears. It still surprises me though that Sideswipe was showing amusement, I figured he has a thing with not showing emotion like myself.

"I want to protect you."

My eyes widen.

"P-protect me?" I stutter in disbelief.

He nods.

"It is strange to me as well, but my spark in drawn to you, and I have an urge to protect you. Perhaps its a guardian/charge bond in the making, but either way, I want to protect you. I won't deny want my spark wants." He said simply.

My eyes widen and I truthfully didn't know how to react to all of what he was telling me, so I sigh.

"Can we go back to base? I'm really really tired and you need to take care of your injuries." I say and he nods before opening his passenger door for me as his holoform shut off.

_"Primus I need a nap."_


	7. Chapter 7

When Sideswipe and I make it back to the Nemesis, the base was practically empty, minus the medics and mechs who stayed back to defend the base should there be an invasion of the base.

Sideswipe takes me to his quarters and sets me down on my bed before leaving without a word. I only sigh before laying down after kicking off my shoes. My body ached and so did my heart. I just wanted to curl up in a ball and die. I groaned softly to myself as I cover myself in a sheet and close my eyes, immediately I fall into a deep nightmare ridden sleep.

_The little girl once again, is giggling happily to herself as her parents smile close by. When the knock on the door comes, the scene becomes different. Red optics glow from outside the window, before something crashes down into the house. A black and purple mech stares down at the terrified family, before his optics gleam evilly. He points a blaster at the girls parents._

_As he does this the little girl cries out._

_"STOP IT! Please stop! Optimus please! Don't do this! Your my hero!"_

**_"So weak, so pathetic!" _**A baritone voice cackles.

_Then he pulls the trigger._

"STOP!" I fly up from where I'm laying with a scream.

My body begins to tremble, and I look to my hands with wide fearful eyes. Fear and sorrow, along with the feeling of being lost fills me, wanting so badly to escape. With little whimpers I rock back and forth, trembling with wide purple eyes, clutching my head.

_"Only a dream, only a dream"_

**_"Karly?"_**

I look up only to see Sideswipe staring down at me, his wounds welded and tended to, he didn't look as bad as he did, and that for some reason relieved me.

"What?" I reply.

He was silent a long moment before finally he spoke.

**_"Do you wish to talk about it?"_**He questioned softly, surprising me.

I pause.

"Talk about what?" I question and he shrugs.

_**"Anything you wish. Maybe starting with what you were dreaming about."**_He said while getting closer to my level by sitting down on the ground.

I don't know why, but I began to tell him my dream, every little detail about it, and when I'm finished Sideswipe is silent, unsure how to respond to what I told him.

After a long moment of silence I speak up.

"I know you probably won't, but if I show you something, will you keep it between us?" I question hesitantly, looking at him with questioning eyes.

He nods.

**_"You have my word."_**

Nervously I peel off my shirt, Sideswipe's face remains neutral, yet his optics looked over my body calculatingly, looking at the small scars I had here and there on my front. I watch with blazing cheeks as his optics scan over me a bit longer before settling on my face. Continuing, I turn my back towards him, showing him the huge scar, and little scars littering my back. I turn my head just in time to see his optics widen then darken in color and brightness.

I cast my head down, before speaking.

"I've been bullied since as long as I can remember. It didn't start until after my parents died, it started out with name calling, and such but soon began to progress. When I first started to get bullied it was over being an orphan, then people took notice of my strange eyes. I learned to deal with the insults, the glares and scornful looks, along with the pity filled eyes of the adults. However, soon the insults and looks turned to abuse, I began to get beaten for the amusement of other kids my age, sometimes it would be an adult. Once the abuse started I learned to cope with pain, all of the pain, physical and emotional.

By the time I was 14 I was so used to the pain, I didn't flinch or shout when I was punched or kicked. One day I was on my way back to family number 15's house, when I was surrounded by a group of teenage boys. They began to taunt me and push me around, because apparently the leader's sister had claimed I was bullying her. So he and his friends decided to take care of me, even though they knew what his sister said was a lie.\

When I gave no reaction from the blows they landed on me, they decided they were going to try make me scream. First they knocked me to the ground, before kicking me and punching me, still I gave no reaction. Getting pissed when I didn't so much as grunt, one of the kids grabbed a pipe…..Then began to beat me with it. Several agonizing minutes later, each of the kids had an object in their hand assaulting me. When they were done, I was a bloody heap, I had learned later that I had broken all of my ribs, a punctured lung, a shattered wrist, and fractured skull, and the list goes on.

I had thought they'd leave me alone after the assault, that they'd leave me in a puddle of my own blood, only I was wrong. The leader of the group pulled out a knife, before ripping off my shirt, and flipping me on my stomach; He began to carve into the skin on my back. Never, have I felt so much pain, I screamed, and begged, but it was all in vain. He carved random insulting words into my back: Pathetic, unwanted, weak, and finally freak.

I was lucky to live, had my foster-sister not come looking for me, I'd be ten feet under. I would have died if she had been any later." I say with a dark look casted over my features.

I look over at Sideswipe, it felt as if a bit of weight had been lifted from my shoulders. He looked at me with an unreadable look, and I continued speaking.

"Yet even though everyone wanted to cause me so much pain and misery, I never truly fought back, I never laid a punch on them. Not because I was scared but because I felt I would not solve anything. Transformers had a lot to do with that, Optimus from the first time I saw him on the TV screen when I was only 7, I admired him, I wanted to be like him, I saw him as my hero, and a father figure. Everything I did I would always reflect: Is this what an Autobot would do? Most importantly would Optimus do this? But now…." I let out a dark chuckle.

"Everything I believed, is nothing but an illusion in this verse, the mech I admired is worse than any being on this planet, and the mechs I saw as the bad guys….Are the good guys, and I don't know what to do. I feel lost, so fucking lost, I don't know what to think, I don't know what to believe, I just..." I trail off as Sideswipe suddenly lifts me up and brings me to level with his optics and begins to speak in a tone of softness I never imagined I'd hear from him.

**_"Believe in me, you don't know what to believe in, then believe in me. I am on the side of the good in all of your universes. Believe that I will protect you, that you'll be safe with me, that I will go through pit and back for your protection. Just believe in me." _**He says and my heart skips a beat.

I was speechless at what he just said and after a long moment a soft and sincere smile forms on my face.

"Thank you Sideswipe, thank you so much." I say as he nods.

**_"Your protected here, even being here for such a short amount of time you have everyone wrapped around your finger, your not alone anymore, you have the Decepticons now." He said._**

_"Not alone anymore? Can I really believe that with out it being taken away?"_


	8. Chapter 8

After a week had passed, everything was relatively calm. I spent a large majority of my time talking with Soundwave and Breakdown, whom were by far the funniest mechs on base. When I wasn't with them, I was with Sideswipe. He and I were in a way close, he was still distant, but when I was distressed he was always there to calm me. I found to like being more in his presence more than the others', only because I could show my true self to him and not fear of being judged. Even though I know the others could never judge me, I still had insecurity about showing my real personality and emotions.

On one particular day, I managed to have a chance to get to know Starscream. Whom of which surprisingly isn't the complete opposite of himself, he just lacks the whole I'm the SUPREME leader, and being egotistic. I found myself spending time with him when the others were busy or on missions. I learned everything I could about Starscream by just observing at first. His personality was like a mix of the main dimension Skyfire and Ratchet weirdly enough, he was calm and gentle, but when provoked, annoyed and/or pissed, he has no problems with shouting at you with curses along with chunking things at the culprit, amusingly enough.

Since I started talking with him, I've begin to get a fatherly vibe off of him. I wasn't sure at first how to get used to that, but after a while I began to see him as one might see a father. I didn't call him dad or anything, but I began to look up to him and admire him slightly. Surprisingly I think he takes to me like a creator to a sparkling, or maybe a teacher to a student, either of them were something that overjoys me greatly. In the week I began to talk to him and get to know him, he has taken me flying, and showed me many things in his lab such as Cybertronian Scientifics, engineering, etc. So while I'm enjoying the fatherly vibe he gives off while speaking with him, I'm also learning things about Cybertronains that I never knew before.

Which is awesome might I add.

Starscream though is the only mech I've gotten to know other than Soundwave, Breakdown, and Sideswipe. I attempted to get to know Megatron more but he was busy and never had time, but I could tell he wanted to have a chance to talk to me as well, which was enough for me.

**_Karly?"_**

Looking towards my guardian from where I sat on a large bench, I send him a questioning look.

"Yes?" I question.

**_"Do you wish to go to the city? You have been cooped up in here for a week and I'm sure it's unhealthy for you not to get the appropriate amount of sunlight and fresh air." _**He says glancing at me with his crimson optics.

I grin widely and nod eagerly.

"Hell yeah!" I whoop.

He nods silently, before transforming. Once transformed, he pops open the passage door, and I immediately get in. One comfortable he slides the seat belt over me before clicking it into place, then with a rev of his engine leave the Nemesis.

After driving for Primus knows how long, we make it into a city, one of which I have never in my life have heard of. That probably has something to do with the fact I'm in a world that is a comic. As I look out the window, Sideswipe comes to a stop in front of a comic/music/entertainment store.

"What are we doing here?" I question curiously with slight excitement.

**_"Figured since you will be spending a lot of time being cooped up, you might want to get some means of entertainment." _**He says simply

I shrug.

"Sounds good to me, besides if I get too bored I could always chat with Soundwave, Breakdown, or Starscream. I think Screamer was wanting to show me more Cybertronian engineering, and medical stuff." I say as Sideswipe pops open the door.

Stepping out, I watch as his holoform fizzles into existence in the driver's seat before stepping out of the Lamborghini. He casts a glance to me, before walking into the building and I follow after him. As soon as I step inside, I squeal in excitement at all of the merchandise.

"If this place had Deadpool I will be the happiest girl ever." I mutter to myself.

Not even looking back at Sideswipe, I take off towards the comics and scan the shelves, before my eyes land upon a certain shelf, and I grin widely.

"THEY HAVE DEADPOOL!" I cackle madly, getting strange looks from other customers.

About that time Sideswipe stalks over to where I am, and I look over to him with a shit-eating grin.

"So….What's my price limit?" I question.

"There is none." He says.

I grin even more, before pausing.

"Where do you get this money?" I question.

"That's for me to know, and you not to find out." He says simply, glance down at me.

I smirk.

"You stole it didn't you? Not so heroic there Swipey." I snicker.

He sends me a look when I say the nickname, before speaking.

"You're getting stuff, why should it matter if it is stolen?" He questions.

I grin.

"I don't" Then I begin snatching up comics.

With at least 15 of the D.P (Deadpool). comics in my arms, I look over to Sideswipe.

"I'll be back in a moment, don't wander off." Sideswipe says suddenly.

I shrug.

"Don't plan to, besides there is so much stuff here, and it's all calling my name." I grin.

He casts me a lingering glance, before stalking off. I watch after him as he walks away, before a thought comes to mind.

_"That holoform has a nice ass~"_

I snicker to myself before going back to my shopping. As I look through the isles, I managed to find 2 more D.P. comics, several mangas, a sketch pad and sketching supplies, as well as a package of a candy that looks and most likely tastes like Twix. With too much stuff to carry and no room to grab more I begin searching for Sideswipe. I begin walking through the isles, with my full arms, and while doing so I bump into something hard. With a yelp I fall back, and my contents fly from my arms, I clutch my eyes shut waiting to fall on my ass only to realize I had been caught. Blinking open my eyes, I look up into crimson eyes.

"You need to watch where you're going." Sideswipe says simply.

I scowl at him

"It's not like I meant to do that!" I snap with a huff as I stood up from his grasp.

He rolled his eyes before helping me pick up the soon to be MY stuff. With the comics, and other accessories in my arms once more, I spin on my heels and march towards the door, as soon as my back is turned to Sideswipe, I feel a slight sting on my backside, making me spin around and face the culprit.

"WHAT THE FU-?!" I start to snarl, only to see a man being pinned to the shelf by a very pissed Sideswipe, his hand at his throat. My eyes widen in surprise as I watch the exchange.

"I suggest you keep your hands to yourself! Touch her again, I'll kill you!" Sideswipe snarls coldly, before shoving the terrified man to the ground. I watch as the man scrambles to his feet and flees the store. I look to Sideswipe and tilt my head in questioning.

"Was that much violence needed?" I question, feeling a bit giddy that someone took up for me.

He nodded.

"Mechs need to learn to respect femmes, I find it bothersome and irritating when mechs degrade and treat femmes like play-things." He said.

_"Sideswipe you just made me swoon..."_

I nod with a grin.

"Lets check out and get." I hum to which he nods in agreement to.

Finally after a few minutes we make it to the front of the checkout isle, and Sideswipe pays for my stuff. Once finished checking out I put my stuff into Sideswipe trunk, before looking towards his holoform.

I watch in curiosity as his eyes become distant before he looks to me with a sigh escaping him.

"Autobots are attempting to attack the base, they haven't gotten in but it will only be a matter of time before they get past the lock down. Stay here and say out of trouble, I will be back." He said as he shut his holoform off once he looked around to see if anyone was near. I listen to his engine rev up before he drove off in a hurry, leaving me alone in the city.

Cause leaving a teenage girl alone in the city close to night-time is going to go over SO well.

I spend my time walking around the city as I wait for Sideswipe, I avoid the questionable parts of the city of course, but that did so much.

"Hey you!" I hear a voice leer at me as wolf-whistles are directed at me

I tense up, before I free one hand from my hoodie pocket and pull my hood over my head.

_"For Primus sake! Can't I have ONE walk on my own without attracting creepers!"_

"Hey babe!~"

For some strange reason, I can't ignore them. Normally I could ignore and act as if I don't hear them, but this time it's different, and strange and daring thrill speeding my heart up as adrenaline begins to fill me, and I begin to want something, something that has crept in the deepest parts of my mind, but know it wants out, and it wants to play..

"He-!"

"FUCK OFF!" I snarl, cutting the man off.

The voices chuckle as they begin to get closer, my heart begins pounding and my fingers begin to twitch, as I continue walking, trying to get away from them I turn on a dead end and I curse.

"No where to go baby!" I hear one of the four voices chuckle.

My back stays turned to them, while I have an inner debating session with myself. As I'm lost in my thoughts they say sexual things to me that were disgusting and filled me with intense rage.

_"Should I do this?"_

**Do it!**

Then flashed of the Autobots fill my mind, before they turn to their evil versions.

_"Fuck it, all my life I've been pushed around and beaten, never did I fight back I just took the abuse like the pathetic girl I am. Well NO more! The Autobots have no problems with hurting humans, why should I?!"_

With that in mind I allow all the hate and rage that I've kept pinned up inside of me come out, and I turn to the men.

"I'm going to tell you only once, and once only. Fuck. Off." I warn, secretly I hope they don't.

"Or we can stay here, and maybe have a little fun." One of the boys leer at me with a grin.

"Or you and your girls there can go and fuck yourselves up the ass." I sneer.

One of the boy's face turns to angry and he curses hatefully at me.

"Oh did I hurt you little ole feeling I'm sorry." I sneer, excitement filling my veins.

"Get this little bitch!" One finally snarls, before they all charge.

One moves to knock me down, only for me to dodge his tackle, and ram my elbow down on his neck, hearing a pop before he falls to the ground unconscious and most likely suffering from nerve damage now. Huge satisfaction fills me, and the dark feelings fuel my energy. I feel the Allspark pendant warm around my neck as I begin to fight. One of the boys creeps up on me, before punching me in the gut, for a moment I felt the pain before it went numb, the excitement and rage clouding the pain. I straighten my stance, before I punch the man in the face, his head snaps back, and he lets out a grunt. When he faces me again, his lip was bleeding, and he shouts out enraged, before blindly attacking me. He once again throws a punch like the one he managed to get in my gut, only this time I block it. I grip his wrist in my hand, before I twist his arm behind his back painfully, then I ram my elbow into his face hearing the crack of his nose, before he screams out in pain.

With two down, and two to go I look to the last two with a blank face. The largest of the two, charges at me, while he does this I pick up a trashcan lid a slam it into his face, knocking him out cold as blood slides down his busted head. I drop the lid with a 'tsk' before looking to the last man, only for a sharp pain to grow in my shoulder. I stagger back, before I reach my hand up to my shoulder, only to feel something protruding from it: A knife. Then a punch lands in my gut, before I fall to the ground at the force.

_"Why doesn't it hurt as much as it should?"_

"Not so tough now eh bitch?" The last man says.

He kicks me harshly in the rib, cracking my once healed broken rip, I suck in a harsh breath before I roll to the side. I kick my feet out, and swipe at his feet, knocking him to the ground, once he lands on the ground, he manages to knock me back down, before he straddles me and punches me in the face. After the first punch, I manage to fight him from me, before I rip the knife from my shoulder and stab it into his own, getting a scream of pain.

I stand up with a sway as I clutch my wounded shoulder. By now the yellow shirt I have on is stained with my blood and the group of boys' blood. I look down at the pained boy with a sneer:

"Hurts doesn't it?" I chuckle darkly.

**Kill him**

"You don't even know the meaning of hurt. I'm so tempted to finish all of you off but….That would be too easy, and as tempted as I might be I won't kill unless I absolutely have to." I growl as I spit out a clump of blood from my mouth.

"Bravo! Bravo!" I hear a velvety yet rough voice cheer clapping.

I snap my attention to the figure. A man around his twenties maybe early thirties, stands clapping. He has jet black hair reaching a little at his shoulders, on the sides his hair some of it sticks outwards almost like how Wolverine keeps his hair, only less pointed. His hair also had gold streaks almost orange to the side of his hair where the poof is. He wears a black and red leather jacket, with a dark red wife-beater shirt that clings to him tightly, showing his toned torso. He has black leather pants with gold and red designing on it, as well as black leather boots. But what catches my attention is the cold, cruel crimson eyes, as well as the purple Autobot emblem tattooed on his neck tilted slightly.

My tension only increases, when I realize the man before me is in fact a holoform, belonging to one of the Autobots. Now to figure out WHICH Autobot.

"I have to say you showed those pathetic insects who's boss." He chuckles darkly.

"Though it would have been better with more…say…Blood." He grins, sort of reminding me of the other universe Sideswipe, with his cocky grin and the 'I own this place' stance and aura.

While watching the holoform, I look behind him only to see a black Lamborghini with red and yellow decals, and I immediately have an idea of who it is.

_"Sunstreaker."_


	9. Chapter 9

_**(Gets REALLY heated!)**_

I stare at the holoform in front of me with wide eyes. I couldn't believe this, of all the autobots I didn't expect to meet Sunstreaker, especially this soon. He notices my gaping and smirks but there was a dark glint in those cold yet alluring crimson eyes.

"What do you want?" I question tensely.

He smirks, before stalking closer to me, I of course step back as he steps forward till I find myself caged between his arms with my back against a brick wall.

"My, my you are a pretty femme, more than pretty actually, your more….Sexy." He breaths down at me, making me jolt in surprise.

_"What the..?"_

He pulls my chin up and forces me to look at him.

"You're the femme that my twin has guradianship over." He smirks down at me.

Then without notice, he wraps one of his arms around me waist and flushes me against him, before whispering in my ear.

"I'm going to take you from him~" He purred his lips brushing against my ear making a shiver go down my spine.

I glare.

"You won't be taking me anywhere." I growl making him smirk.

"Sexy and feisty, I like it, I wonder if your just as feisty in berth." He leers at me with a smirk.

I gasp, and stumble away to hopefully get out of the alley, as he begins to stalk toward me.

"Awh does my little femme have an innocent mind? Not for long you will." He smirks.

He roughly slams me into the next wall, caging me in with his arms, and putting his knee between my legs. He rakes his eyes over my body, and smirks.

"The things I could do to a body like yours." He purrs out, before quickly nipping my neck as his knee rubbed a certain spot down below that sent jolts through me.

I begin to blush with slight panic.

"Get away from me!" I snap as he chuckled.

"Don't worry I won't do anything you won't enjoy~" He said with a husky tone his his hand caresses up my side. Slowly and daringly he traces his finger around my bra as I stiffen.

_"WHY THE FUCK DO I GET INTO THESE SITUATIONS!"_

"Keep your hand to yourself mech!" I snarl.

He smirks.

"What can I say your one hot cookie…One that I'd like to eat." He says, before pinning my arms above my head.

"In fact I'll do that right now." He chuckles huskily.

He moves to kiss me, only for me to clench my eyes shut, hoping by some sort of blessing he'll quit. Suddenly I find myself wrenched up as my back is pressed tightly against a very toned chest, and Sunstreaker has his arms wrapped around me as he stares at the entry way of the alley. Looking over I spot an extremely pissed off Sideswipe in his holoform.

"Ah well hello there brother." Sunstreaker sneered bitterly.

"I was just getting to know your charge, I hope you don't mind, because I really don't care if you do." He said with a smirk as he ran his hand along my sides and abdomen, a flush going over my face as his touch sent tingles through me.

I didn't like the affect this letch had on my body, and I could tell Sideswipe didn't like him touching me one bit.

"Give me the femme or suffer the consquences." He snarled making Sunstreaker 'tsk'

Suddenly he gropes my breast making me gasp in surprise, he continues as my face turned beet red and my breathing speeds up. His touch wasn't harsh or rough, it was aimmed to make me react, and I came to the conclusion on why he was doing that.

To get a rise out of his twin.

Sideswipe was seething with rage, if I didn't know better it looked as if he were about ot go berserk on his twin, which made my heart pang considering they were my absolute favorite character for how close they were.

I struggled as much as possible, but Sunstreaker's hold was iron as he continued to grope my breast, pleasure shot through me and I flushed with humilation.

"Stop." I snap but it came out with a whimper of humilation and pleasure, but he wasn't paying me any attention, his eyes were trained on Sideswipe's and Sideswipe's eyes were on me.

"Why should I let her go?" Sunstreaker hums, finally speaking.

"Because she belongs to me!" Sideswipe snaps enraged, no longer the cool and collected mech he usually was.

My eyes widened.

_"Excuse me?!"_

Sunstreaker only smirks darkly as he slid a hand under my shirt.

"Then that technically makes her mine well, so it doesn't matter whether or not I touch her." He said darkly.

There is a loud rev before Sideswipe's form drives into the alley-way and transforms as the holoform evaporates into sparks. I'm shoved forward and Sunstreaker disapears and then I hear another rev. Sideswipe turns around to the source and snarls as he lunged at the now transforming Sunstreaker. Leaving me alone in the alley way. I sat on my knees, both of them throbbing with pain from when I fell on them when I was shoved. My body was in immense pain from the fight and my adrenaline was drained completely. My wounds were bleeding and or bruised pretty bad, and not I had a hurt pride.

I was just groped up in front of Sideswipe by Sunstreaker.

I didn't know how to feel about that...

Teenage hormones can be a bitch sometimes.

I hear Sideswipe and Sunstreaker fight and every now and then they come into view, I was too exhausted to even try to get up. They had a lot of tension and rage directed at one another, I hope they didn't kill each other, even though I'd like to rip Sunstreaker a new one.

**Face it you enjoyed it.**

I jolt in surprise at the voice and look around in confusion, but not seeing anything I simply shrugged, to much in pain and tired to even care. I crawl over to the wall and rest against it, and before I knew it I was out cold.

When I woke, I found myself sitting on a very large metal table. I blink as my eyes water from the intensity of the light in the room, with a groan I sit up and look around but not before noticing my wounds had been tending to rather professionallly.

So that means im in the med-bay then.

Hearing a noise I look over only to see Sideswipe staring at me from what i now knew as a medical berth. His optis were intense, extremely so, and the way he looked at me was different.

"What?" I questioned.

He says nothing for the longest moment.

**_"That scar on your shoulder, how did you get it?"_**He questioned his stare now directed to my shoulder where a small circle was on my shoulder, it was a scar that dented in, and had a bit of extra scarring around it.

"I was shot." I shrug, my tone sounding casual and simple, as if getting shot was normal.

Technically for them it probably was normal.

He stared at it longer then spoke again:

_**"Explain."**_He said

My eyes narrow.

"No, its none of your business, all you need to know is that I was shot, nothing more, nothing less." I say coldly.

I get up and crawl off of the berth I was on and begin to make my way out but I soon was pinned against the wall, my arms above my head as Sideswipe's holoform stared at me with an emotion I couldn't read.

**(Warning its gets sexual)**

He stares at me a very long moment and then suddenly slams his lips to mine roughly. My eyes widen in surprise as I tried to get away but he held me in place. A deep blush goes over my face as he presses himself against my body and begins to move his lips against mine. My heart leapt in my chest and my stomach began to flutter, something I wasn't used to feeling. My eyes are wide with disbelief as Sideswipe continues to kiss me and as time progresses my eyes began to droop and my body began to heat up. His tongue ran over my lips asking for entrance, but I refused him, so he nips my lip making me gasp, allowing him entrance into my mouth. His tongue beging to explore every inch of my mouth, my breathing hitches as he does this, and then his tongue begins to caress against my own.

Without even realizing it I moan, and Sideswipe's knee goes between my legs and presses against my crotch and without warning rubs it against me with a bit of force. I gasp and jerk my head away from the kiss as a moan escapes me.

"S-stop, we need to stop." I say panting raggedly, so confused and lost on the situation. I needed to gather my thoughts and collect myself, I never act this way, yet suddenly with a kiss I've become a mess in front of him.

I don't like being vunerable in front of people.

He says nothing as he slams his lips back to mine and rubs his knee against my crotch again making me moan into the kiss. I never responded to his kiss, he did all of the kissing while I just sat there.

I couldn't say I didn't want this, because I sort of kinda did, I was experiencing something completely new and for once it wasn't harming me.

"You belong to me Karly." He growled making me shiver, his voice holding so many raw emotions it sent a jolt down to my core.

At first I didn't respond because I was a flustered mess till finally I found my voice.

"I belong to no one!" I snap making him smirk darkly at me, which immediately made me weak in the knees.

Primus he was so hot, like REALLY hot.

"We'll see about that." He said as he held my hands up with just one hand while the other suddenly cupped my breast.

I couldn't help but whimper, everything he was doing was so overwhelming I began to lack the common sense to pull away. For the first time in my life I was experiencing lust, and I couldn't control it.

He began to massage my breast making me moan as my legs turned to jelly and I couldn't support myself anymore. He set me on something to where I was sitting on it, before I could gain a clear mind and get away he had me pinned down again, this time his hand began to rub against my crotch slowly and firmly making me buck my hips with a whimper.

"Say you belong to me~" He purred darkly, he was acting completely different from the Sideswipe I knew.

I shake my head defiantly, I belonged to no one!

He rubbed me harder and I began to moan loudly, his continued rubbing his hands harshly against my crotch, pleasure rolling over me in waves.

I was beginning to think I was saying no just because I wanted him to continue.

His rubbing continued and I felt something build in me, making me whimper loudly, but before that build up could be released Sideswipe pulled away from me completely with a smirk.

"You'll be mine soon, and only mine, remember that." He said before the holoform shut off and the mech got up from the berth and left, but not before sending me an evil smirk.

I gape at where he was, my body was hot, my face flushed, my breathing heavy, and my underwear soiled.

And he just left...

I was **_PISSED_**

_"I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!"_


	10. Chapter 10

Sitting there on the ground, my face burned with embarrassment and fury, my body was extremely hot and my breathing quick. My heart hammered in my chest and I tried to get up, only for my legs to wobble. When I was finally able to stand up to my full height I walked weirdly, my legs were jelly and the muscles in my legs refused to work correctly.

He made a mess out of me.

I'll fucking kill him!

Deciding that staying in the medbay in my state wouldn't have been a very good idea, especially if one of the medics like say Knockout found me. Immediately he would know something was up considering my pheromone levels were probably off the charts. My thoughts instantly went to Bay-verse Ratchet when first meeting Sam.

I snorted to myself at that thought before sighing.

I need to sneak into Sideswipe's quarters, get some clothes and figure out a way to get myself to a shower considering there were none on the Nemesis. Cause I REALLY needed a nice relaxing shower.

But who could I have take me? Becase I am NOT having Sides take me the letch!

Stalking along the halls of the gigantic war ship I look into the different open rooms for a con that I knew, but I came up empty.

Guess that means I'll be making another friend just so they can take me to the public showers or whatever.

Walking into what I would consider a wrec room, I look around at all of the different mechs in the room till my eyes land on one lone femme in the corner. She looked to be amused by the antics of the mechs gathered over on the opposite side of the room, but she didn't seem to be talking to anyone. I looked her over, trying to figure out who she was and what verse she could possibly have been in. Since this verse I'm in really has no actual set continuity, it is Shattered Glass but it has a mix of all different Cybertronians from different verses.

Its confusing, but I'm managing to keep up.

Focusing back on the task at hand I walked forward and towards the femme. Once at her peds I look up at her, only to see she is staring at me curiously.

_**"You must be the human everyone has been speaking**__ of._" She grinned, her voice having a sort of Spanish accent.

I nod with a grin.

"I'm Karly Harlem, you are?" I questioned politely.

_**"Bomb-blast. The bomb specialist."**_She grinned

She had a smooth body, not a sharp edge on her body, her colors were a light grey with orange accents, she had a larger build compared to some femmes I've seen in comics. I have never seen nor heard of this femme, ever.

I grined at her.

"Pleased to meet you, if its not too much to ask of you, do you mind taking me out so I can go get myself cleaned." I say being polite, not wanting to offend her in some way.

She shrugged.

_**"Sure, it is not like I'm doing anything, I was actually getting bored. If you don't mind me asking, why not have your guardian take you?"**_She quesitoned curiously.

I scratch my head awkwardly.

"Uhm, I'll tell you on the way to the showers, I'd rather not say in front of all these mechs." I say sheepishly as she nodded.

_**"Fair enough."**_

She stood up and with a small smile gently lifted me up, her slender digits wrapping around my waist as she set me on her shoulder. She began to walk out of the room as she said her good-byes to some of the mechs she seemed to be familar with.

_**"So I heard you come from a verse were Cybertronians are apart of a franchise, is that correct?" **_She questioned

I nod.

"Yep." I respond as I held onto a part on her shoulder to keep myself stable on her shoulder.

**_"So what have you heard about me in your original dimension?"_**She questioned with an eager grin.

I scratched behind my ear and shift in my spot.

"Nothing actually, I haven't seen or heard of a femme like you in any movie, comic, or animation. Sorry." I say

She chuckles.

**_"Nothing to be sorry for, I was merely curious."_**She said as she held her hand in front of me, gesturing me to get on her hand. Doing so, she sets me down, and then transforms into a truck, a very nice truck at that.

She pops open her passenger door and I climb in and pull my seat-belt on. I look around her interior and whistle.

"You have a nice interior Bomb." I say making her chuckle as she revved her powerful engine.

**_"This alt spoke to me more than others, I always like to pick out the best for myself."_**She mused as she drove out of the Nemesis and made her way towards the road.

"I can see that. Also, do you know where your going?" I question.

_**"I do, I've looked it up. Now, would you like to explain to me why you did not wish to go with your guardian?"**_She said.

I immediatley blush as I remember what happened only an hour ago. With a sigh I begin to explain what happened, not going into detail, just summerizing it.

**_"Intreging, I never thought the ex-Autobot would take interest in femmes, much less a human femme. I can see though why you'd want another con to take you though, truthfully I would have decked in in the face-plates if he did that to me, liked it or not, thats just rude to leave a femme like that."_**She said with a hint of amusement in her tone.

"I do intent to get back at him, but right now I just want to get away and clear my thoughts." I say running a hand through my hair.

**_"Do you have feelings for Sideswipe?"_**She questioned making me freeze for a moment.

I shrug.

"I don't know, I haven't known him long enough to decifer my feelings towards him, I do feel something, but I think it is only the lust he stirred in me." I say truthfully.

She let a a hum of acknowledgement.

_**"Well I hope you figure out your feelings and everything goes well for you."**_She said in a friendtly tone.

"So, even though I'm pretty sure we already are, would you like to become friends? It would be nice to have an actual femme friend." I grin.

A thumbs up appears on the screen where a GPS would be.

_**"Of course, I've been dying to have another femme friend, Flame-war is a good friend, but she's always on missions."**_She said making me perk up a bit, but i said nothing.

Theres a familar femme name, I wonder what she's like?

I look out the window as Bomb-blast and I fall into a comfortable silence. I watch as several vehicles pass by us along the highway. Bomb-blast takes an exit and we soon find ourselves on a rather empty road. A medium size building sitting in a lot off to the right a good 100 feet away. Bombshel pulls into the parkinglot of the building and parks before killing her engine.

_**"I will wait here and keep an optic on things, be careful, even if this is only suppose to be a bathing area."**_ She said.

I nod as I grab my bag and hop out of her alt, her door already open since she opened it for me. I thank her for the ride and go inside and find a stall to use. I shut and lock my door as I hang my stuff up on a rack, and with a sigh begin to undress. Once I am undressed I walk over and turn the water on to a setting I find comfortable and step under it, a sigh escaping me.

I really needed that.

Reaching over to my bag I grab out all of my soap and a scrubby, I take my time as I wash my body, enjoying the warmth of the water.

I probably spent an hour in the showers before I finally made my way out. Once I was dry and dressed of course. With my bag over my shoulder I make my way out of the building and look around. My eyes land on Bomb-blast and I grin as I climb into her alt and buckle myself in as she started her engine.

"Thank you for taking me." I say with a grin as I combed my hair out of my face with my hands.

"_**Not a problem, is there anywhere else you wish to go before we head back?"**_She questioned.

I shook my head.

"Nope, lets go back, I've been gone for an hour and a half, I don't want Sideswipe flipping shit." I say dryly as she chuckled.

_**"Very well."**_She mused as she drove back to base.

On the way back, we had a rather interest converation, bascially getting to know one another better, We had a few things similar, but we had greater differences, that didn't bother us though, I could see us being good friends despite the differences.

When we had gotten back to base, we parted ways, Bomb claiming she was going to get a cube of energon before heading to her she was out of sight, I let out a sigh.

I really didn't want to go back to the quarters, it would be too awkward, but I didn't have anywhere else to stay. I guess I'll have to suck it up and ignore him the best I could.

I take in a deep breath.

"Here we go I guess." I sigh

Walking towards the room that was Sideswipe's quarters, I feel a growing sense of dread yet giddiness, I growl in annoyance at this. I was used to having control of my emotions, yet with Sideswipe I was an emotional mess, my emotions were every where, especially after that very heated session we had back at the medbay.

Primus I need to stop thinking of that!

As I walk towards the east hall, I pause as I hear talking, curious I peek into the room, only to see Sideswipe, Megatron, and Starscream discussing something, upon my entrance they all looked at me. I froze.

"Whats up?" I questioned, trying to avoid eye to optic contact with Sideswipe, whom was burning his gaze into me.

I held back a shiver at the intensity.

Whoever said you can't feel stares is full of shit, because I'm feeling his stare clearly, and it was unnerving.

_**"Ah, greetings Karly, how have you been? Have you adjusted well?"**_Megatron questioned.

I smile at him politely, he was such a sweet-heart, he put Optimus of the original verse to shame when it comes to the gentle giant thing. I heard of a time Megatron stopped driving in the middle of a highway to let a mother duck and her duckling cross to the other side to where a pond was.

How cute is that?

"I have been well, thank you for asking. And yeah, I've adjusted great here." I grin and he smiles, his warm blue optics staring down at me.

I hear and engine rumble and I look over at Sideswipe, and once my eyes met with his optics, I instantly began to blush, I couldn't help but think back to what had happened.

**_"Femme your pheromone levels are rising, are you okay?"_**Starscream questioned in a gruff tone.

I blush even more at the smug look on Sideswipe's face.

Asshole.

"Y-yeah. Uh...bye!" I exclaim before taking off down the hall.

Oh my fucking Primus that was so embarrassing!

Once I was inside Sideswipe's quarters and it was shut, I leaned against the human size door and held a hand to my mouth as I continued to blush, my thoughts lingering on things I SHOULD have shaken off by now. Infact it was starting to wander off into an area that I really didn't need it to.

**/Wow, your thoughts are really dirty at the moment./**

**_~Ewww Gross~!~_**I yelped loudly as I whirled around.

"Who's there?!" I exclaim, but all was silent in the quarters.

I scratch my head in confusion.

"Perhaps it was someone outside? But that really wouldn't make much sense...oh well." I muttered before making my way to my mattress.'

Kicking off my shoes, I plop down on the mattress and lay down as I pull the blankets over me, I made sure my back was facing the door, so I wouldn't have to see Sideswipe when he came in.

Yawning to myself I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

_**"Karly?" **_

_"Go away I'm trying to sleep."_

I stirr in my sleep as I rolled around on my mattress, before I opened my eyes drowsily as I felt something hard wrap around my waist and lift me. I let out a whine of annoyance, a deep chuckle reaches my ears as I'm laid down on a warm surface, I groan as I try to get comfortable, before sighing in content once I was. I began to drift back into a deeper sleep, a rough and deep voice reaching my ears again.

_**"Rest well my femme."**_


	11. Chapter 11

Wow, I was seriously very comfortable. I felt warm and safe, its was soft to foreign to me, but I found I liked it very much.

Is still hadn't actually opened my eyes, because for one I was just to lazy to wake up and plus I was enjoying this awesome feeling. I slept like a rock, I had no nightmares, and I felt well rested.

I nuzzled into the source of the warm with a small sigh of content and a slight smile.

Finally I decided to open my eyes, and with a yawn I looked around as I sat up and stretched. Instantly I felt a gaze on me that made goosebumps go over my flesh, my body shiver, and my stomach tingle with giddiness and excitement. Looking over I found Sideswipe staring at me, and I immediately noticed I was sitting on his chassis.

So apparently I felt warm and safe with Sideswipe?

Well he is my guardian, Im suppose to feel safe with him, even if he is a pervert.

I stiffened when Sideswipe ran his finger down my back, tracing it along my spine, and instantly I shivered, his optic darkened slightly.

_**"Can't you feel the attraction femme? You cannot deny the affect I have over you, I know your pheromone levels spike around me, and my touch makes your body shiver and produce goose-bumps. Just admit your mine"**_He said

I scowl.

"I'm going to be blunt, holoform and in Cybertronian form your hot as fuck, I'm a teenager, teenagers are hormonal, I haven't had any contact with men, nor any experience in sexuality. You pinned me to a wall, kissed me very heatedly and teased me sexually, I'm still trying to get over that, and every time I see your smug look I instantly remember what you did. I'm not saying i didn't like it, I'm saying my response to you is simply a reaction to what you did." I deadpan.

His optics glowed with unknown emotion as I admitted all of this

"I was already attracted to you before I even met you cause I have a fangirl crush over Sideswipe and Sunstreaker characters, but I will not say I'm yours unless you can actually win me over mech." I say standing with a narrowed look on my face.

He suddenly smirked.

**_"I already have, you just don't know it yet."_**He said making me tense.

I quickly climb off of his chest and down the berth.

"I'm going out, don't bother me, I need time to think, I'll have someone drop me off in town, you can pick me up when I call." I say with no room for argument.

I don't take no for an answer

Without waiting for a response I leave his quarters without another word and when I was alone I began to blush like mad while holding a hand to my mouth.

I cannot believe I just said all of that!

Great, real smooth Karly, real fucking smooth.

I'm going to a bar, lets see if I can fuck up more than I already have...

Walking around base I locate Breakdown and have him drop me off in town, but not before I forced him to make me an ID card that showed I was 'twenty-one.'

He gave me a lecture on drinking responsibly and not leaving with any strangers, male or female, before driving away hesitantly.

I knew I picked the right con to take me.

With a grin on my face I walk down the streets looking for a bar or club that looked to be in good shape, I don't want to go to a crappy one and end up getting kidnapped or killed.

I probably spent an hour looking at different bars around the place, trying to decide which one would be the best to go to. I wanted to go to a place that had upbeat music and other cool things, so that narrowed down 2 bars in this area I could pick from.

Finally I decided to go to the one on main street, Midnight Paradise was what i was called, and once I made it in, I was very pleased I chose this bar.

Lights flashed in different colors the walls were covered in neon paint with black lights on them, making the paint glow. It wasn't wild or crazy, the people were all for the most part pretty cool, and lucky for me there were no fight starters or creeps, just a lot of young people wanting to have fun.

For once I was lucky.

I sat at the bar drinking a rather weak alcoholic beverage, it wasn't strong enough to get me drunk, just enough to make me feel is affects. Which of course if I drank large amounts I would get drunk, but my goal wasn't to get drunk, I just wanted to cool down and think.

It would me possible for me to develop feelings for Sideswipe, I'm sure I already have, but they were weak if I did. Its not like falling in love is impossible for me, in fact if someone broke my barriers it would be ridiculously easy for them. I'm so weak emotionally when I'm trusting of someone, and I trust Sideswipe, so if he kept pursing me it would only be a matter of time before he had me snared by the heart.

I haven't felt love before, and I'm sure it was a beautiful thing, but it also terrifies me, to be so vulnerable with someone is something I always avoided, but purposely being vulnerable to show feelings is something I've never even thought of.

I'm sure I had a frown on my face from how hard I was thinking, but I didn't care, I was trying to sort my thoughts out, figure out what I'm going to do now that Sideswipe and I had this growing sexual tension and his goal of making me his.

"If you're feeling down, I can feel you up." A velvety voice purred, hot breath caressing my ear and neck, making me shiver and made the hair on the back of my neck raise.

I whirl around only to come face to face with Sunstreaker.

"Hiya Cookie~" He purred before taking a seat beside me.

Great, just what I fucking needed.

He smirked at me before he looked at my shirt, a sly look in his eyes as he mocked an awed look.

"Nice shirt, its very becoming on you..." He leaned in close, his lips brushing against my hear.

"If I were on you I'd be coming too." He whispered.

My eyes widened to saucers and I yelped before jumping to my feet with an embarrassed blush.

"Fuck off!" I snarl making him smirk.

"Only if you join me~"

Just what I needed two perverted mechs after me.

What am I in? A fanfiction?

"I'd rather not, so get lost, don't you have people to murder or something Autobot?" I sneer.

Wow that sentence felt so wrong to say.

He shrugged.

"I was bored, and Optimus was being a dick, so I left for a bit. I'm glad I did otherwise I wouldn't have found you." He smirked.

I growl before downing the last of my drink. I slap down a bit of money for a tip to the bartender, before I walked away from Sunstreaker and towards the door.

He of course followed and when I got outside he made his holoform fizzle in front of me.

"Look, we got off on the wrong pede, I don't mean any harm to you, I swear by my spark." He said sincerely, but for all I knew he was only tricking me.

"Of all the humans in this world why harass me?" I sigh.

"Your hot." He said saucily making me give a bland look before he held his hands up in surrender then spoke:

"You are close to Sideswipe, whether or not we want it, we are still split spark twins, we share emotions, and Sideswipe feels attachment towards you, therefore I do as well. Only I want to take you from him." He said, strangely explaining his motives.

"You won't be taking me from anyone mech." I deadpan.

"Because I am no one's to take." I snap.

"Then I'll make you mine, I'm sure my _twin _is already making his move after the confrontation the first time you and I met. I'm going to win you over first, because I want to crush him." He growled.

"And since I cannot kill him, I'll hurt him emotionally, and you've practically got his spark in the palm of your hand, if I can take you from him it'll ruin him." He smirked.

I narrow my eyes..

"Why do you want to hurt him so much?" I say through gritted teeth.

Sunstreaker gives me a bitter look.

"Because he abandoned me for the Decepticons. He left without even telling me, and then he attacks me on the front-lines when I try to confront him. He crushed my spark and betrayed me, so I'm going to return the favor." He growled.

So Sunstreaker feels betrayed by Sideswipe because he left for the Decepticons, I guess I can see why he's wanting to hurt him so bad, but that doens't make it right.

"You or your twin won't be making me yours. I belong to only myself." I snap as I stalk away.

He grabs my hand.

"Wait." He begged with a hint of desperation and loneliness that made me freeze in my tracks.

I take in a deep breath before turning his way as I looked him in the eyes.

"What?" I question, trying to hide the affect his tone had on me.

I bugged me more than it should, the tone in his voice.

"Come with me." He smirked, the tone gone and replaced with his usual cocky and perverted self.

I narrow my eyes at the slight innuendo in the sentence, but choose to ignore it and not say anything about it.

"To where." I sigh running a hand through my hair.

My stress levels were probably off the charts knowing my luck.

"There's these fighting rings humans take part in downtown in secrecy, come with me to watch them." He grinned as he walked over to his alt as it pulled up he opened the passenger door.

"So?" He questioned as I stared at him, thinking it over.

Oh what the hell.

I growl in irritation at how easily I caved before getting into his alt. His interior was nice, really nice, red and black seats with hints of yellow accents here in there, the seats were leather, his windows tinted crimson, and on his steering wheel where the Lamborghini logo should have been was the purple autobot symbol sitting proudly and ominously.

Knowing he was probably watching my reaction, I quit admiring the awesomeness of his interior and quickly pull my seat-belt on. Sunstreaker flashes me an alluring smirk as well as sending me a wink before he turned his holoform off and shut the passenger door. He turned on his engine, and with a powerful rev, no doubt showing off, he drives away from the bar

It felt awkward being with Sunstreaker in his alt, I felt almost guilty, like I was betraying my friends. It wasn't like I was giving away the location to base and such, but I still felt like shit being with Sunny.

But I also felt I should give Sunstreaker a chance, and that was my gut feeling, and I always follow gut feelings because they haven't let me down yet.

**_"Your rather silent."_**Sunstreaker drawled.

"I'm feeling like shit because I'm hanging out with the enemy." I sigh.

He lets out a hum.

**_"How about this, anytime I am with you and we're not meeting on a battlefield, which I hope doesn't happen, but anyways basically what I'm saying is when we hang out we can be us. No bots no cons, just a human femme and Cybertronian mech hanging out."_**He said.

"Who says we're going to be hanging out?" I deadpan.

_**"Come on Cookie, don't be such a sourpuss, lets be friends...unless you want more~"**_He purred.

I make a face.

"No, the most your getting from me is friendship, and that's only if you guarantee your not going to stab me in the back." I say firmly making him snort.

_**"I'm trying to win you over not make you hate me, I'm not going to stab you in the back."**_He replied holding sincerity in his voice.

"Good, now explain more to me about these so called fights." I say crossing my arms.

Hopefully I won't come to regret this.


	12. Chapter 12

Sunstreaker and I made it to these so called fighting rings, Sunny had told me to wait by the door as he found a seat, leaving me alone. Looking around I spotted an office, curiously I look in, only to see a man in an old desk filling out paper work. On the door as I moved out of view was a sign that said 'sign ups.'

So that meant anyone can join?

I stood there a long moment as I thought it over.

Being with the cons as put thoughts of how to get stronger, afterall there would be time Sideswipe wouldn't be able to protect me, plus the thought of fighting here made my heart speed up with excitement. I felt a sort of thrill shoot through my veins, and at that moment I rashly made my desision.

I was going to sign up.

Of course I'll keep it to myself, I won't tell anyone, I'm sure anyone on the Nemesis wouldn't like the idea.

Walking inside I stand before the man who was looking over papers, upon noticing me he put the papers down.

"What do you want kid?" He grunted.

"I'm signing up for fights." I say making him laugh.

"Thats funny kid, now get out of here, this is no place for a kid." He said seriously.

I hold my ground.

"I said I'm going to sign up, don't treat me like child, I may be young but I've been through more shit than some grown men. If I get hurt or killed its my own problem. its not like your dealing with it." I said coldly as I put my hands on the desk and lean against it. A dark look over my face, showing my true emotions and my determination to join the fights.

The man sighs before pushing a paper along the desk and a pen, both items sitting before me. I grab the pen up and read over the print

_All parties signing up for the fighting rings must read the fine print before joining._

_Rule 1:. Any party joining male or female is on their own joining these fights, items such as chains, pipes, bats, and other items that can be used for striking an opponent is ALLOWED, knives, guns, spears, or any other weapons that are sharp and use ammunition ARE NOT allowed however._

_Rule 2: You DO NOT reveal your true name, you will create your own ring name and that is what you will be called by. The fighting rings is not and will not be responsible for your death or the death of your close ones because of a mistake you made. One you sign this paper you are a criminal involved in an illegial fighting ring._

_Rule 3: DO NOT reveal the existence of this ring or YOU WILL face dire consequences that could lead to you or loved ones being injured or killed._

I stopped reading after rule 3 and signed the paper and pushed it to him.

"Well then Black Death, when will you fight?" He grunted.

I look over the fighting schedules.

"Give me a week so I may take care of a few things, I'll be back, so don't mistake me as a wimp." I growl, my heart was beating erratically, this aggression I was displaying and the power I was showing was thrilling, I've always been the one being weak, but now I have a chance to prove that I'm more than what I believe.

"Yeah yeah whatever kid, just remember the rules." He grunted before gesturing me out.

I smirk before turning and stalking out.

No more being weak, I'm going to become strong, I want to protect myself and those I hold close, even if they are bigger and stronger than me.

I bump into someone, and as large warm hands rest on my hips, I held back a shiver.

"I was wondering where you went Cookie~" Sunstreaker purred blowing in my ear.

I roll my eyes.

"Lead the way to the seats." I drawl making him scratch the back of his head awkwardly.

"Optimus called me in, I'm supposed to intercept your friend Soundwave who is investigating something. Don't worry, for you I won't hurt him...to bad." He winked

I glared but held my tongue at that.

"I'll take you back to where you were at eventually then I'm leaving." He said pulling me along.

He had me crushed up against his side, his hand daringly resting on my lower back, I had to suppress a shiver when he 'accidentally' brushed his fingers against my when my shirt began to ride up.

"Keep your hands to yourself mech before I break my foot off in your ass." I say through gritted teeth trying it ignore the tingles shooting through me.

He snickered in amusement as he purred at me mockingly.

His touch had the affect Sideswipe's did, only Sideswipe knew how to rile me up quicker.

My heart leapted as I began to think of Sides, I guess for the ride back to main street I'll use to think over where I stand with Sideswipe.

"You're thinking of my brother aren't you?" Sunny growled jealously

I shrug.

"Yeah I am, both of you are trying to make a point of making me yours, your twin pulled a daring move, and now I gotta think it over." I say.

He only growled.

"You two have to share mates anyhow, I know your not jealous of me liking him, your jealous of the fact you can't be involved." I say making him flinch.

I'm that good at reading people, plus it just helps knowing almost everything about the twins' counterparts.

"How do you know that?" Sunstreaker questioned tensely.

I look over at him and smirk.

"I know things, I'm more than just eye candy, I'm smarter than I let on and I am a very good observer." I shrug as I get into his alt.

He lets out a hum as he shuts his holoform off.

Soon he was driving down towards main street, which gave me at least 20 minutes or more to think.

Sideswipe never showed any signs of interest that I could pick up, but I can be kind of dense when it comes to the topic of romance, you'd have to bluntly show or tell me. He was always protective towards me, and was always willing to listen. He was supportive, helping me with any bad moods I have with his inspirational words or speeches. He was never rude to me, he never hurt me.

Primus the more I thought about this the more I felt my heart slam against my chest, I had to control my emotions by thinking of sad things just to keep from blushing.

I think he was right, he already has his servos gripped tightly around my heart.

I felt as if I could just jump up and fly, I began to allow all of the giddy feelings to take a hold of me, I always tried to push them back, thinking I was only being weird. Now I know I wasn't.

I was falling for Sideswipe, hard.

I'm sure it was only a matter of time before I felt the same for Sunny, then I'll be dealing with a love triangle.

How fucking cliche is that?!

I'm pretty damn sure my life has become a fanfiction.

**_"Here we are."_**Sunny said bringing me from my thoughts.

Before I could unbuckle, he did it for me, but the seat belt tightened around me before it slid very slowly over my breasts, making me roll my eyes with a growl.

Sunstreaker was such a pervert it wasn't even funny.

I grumble as I stepped out, he then makes his holoform appear in front of me, and before I can react he pulls me closer and flushes me against his chest as he presses his lips to mine in a deep kiss, his kiss was surprisingly softer than that of SIdeswipe's.

He moves his lips against mine in a desperate kiss, nothing but raw emotion going through the kiss paralyzing me as a deep flush went over my face.

"I can't hold back any more Cookie, I've only met you once yet you plague my every fragging thought. My wretched twin's emotions are influencing me" He growled. I tried to push away only for him to kiss me again then pull away.

"I planned to kill you that night I first met you, I wanted to cripple my twin more than anything, but as soon as I laid my eyes on you I froze up. I wanted you as much as my twin wants you." He said.

"I'm so lonely Cookie." He says almost brokenly.

"My spark hurts so much. Just take it away somehow." He whispered his lips lightly brushing against my own.

My heart panged fo him.

"Make up with your twin! Join the cons! Don't let this feud between you and your twin kill you both, you two NEED each other, your split spark twins. How long have you been apart fighting?" I say as his eyes darken.

"20 years, and that's not an option Cookie...I'll see you later." He said before leaving, his holoform exploding into sparks as the black Lamborghini drove off, leaving me alone.

I didn't even dwell on the kiss, my thoughts were dwelling on Sunny's confession.

20 years apart? How much longer would that last till their sparks couldn't take the aggression they direct at one another. Sure they are in contact almost every other day, but don't they have to do bonding sessions or something, i could be wrong, but I was still afraid for their sake.

I love Sideswipe, that meant I will have to love Sunny, but there was a big problem with the arrangement.

Sunny and Sides need to love each other for both of their sake's, they needed to be together, they were two halves to a whole.

I'll speak with Starscream over how split spark twins work, I'll avoid talking about it with Sides, I don't need to tell him having suspicions that I've been hanging out with his twin. I don't need to possessiveness upped a notch.

Hearing an engine approach, a voice catching my attention:

**_"There you are femme."_**A familiar voice growled with irritancy and relief.

"Didn't I say I would call you when I wanted to be picked up?" I say raising a brow, I wasn't mad, if anything I was excited to see him.

His holoforn appears before me.

Why did the twins have to be so fucking hot and beautiful?! Jesus Christ I have modeate looks, their sex God looks make me feel inferior,

Maybe I'm over exaggerating a tad bit but still, Sunny and Sides were fucking hot.

I really liked original Sunny cause his whole personality was just...sexy to me, but Sides is the one with the darker personality while Sunny is like an over lewd version of the original crimson twin.

"Karly?" Sides questioned waving his hand in front of my face.

I jolt.

"Oh, uh sorry, I zoned out for a second." I say sheepishly while scratching the back of my head.

He snorts before opening the passenger door to his alt. I get in and buckle up as the holoform fizzles into the driver's seat.

I look out the window in silence, I wanted to say something, but I was thinking things over too much, I'd only end up a stuttering fool when talking to him.

I was curious though, why me? I figured he'd go from more of his kind, but I guess I was wrong.

I guess that will be something I never know, but I don't mind, Its nice to have someone like me for once. He's one of the few people that have no motives other than wanting to protect me, so I had no fears of him leaving me.

I don't think I could take losing someone else, especially Sideswipe, even for knowing him only a few weeks I feel as if I've known him my whole life.

I look over at the holoform when I see that we haven't moved, and instantly I snap my gaze from him because of the intense stare he is giving me, making me squirm in my spot.

"Stop moving." He said with a husky edge making goose-bumps rise on my skin.

I felt my face become hot and my thoughts go to yesterday, without even realizing it I clamp my legs together. Unnoticed by me Sideswipe's eyes flare as he watched my every move.

I notice he finally starts his engine and begins to drive, the sexual tension within his alt extremely high. I had to force myself to keep my breathing even and to not squirm.

I've never felt like this towards anyone! Its was scary how my body reacted to him.

My growing feelings towards him didn't help my lust, in fact it made everything worse. I wanted him to touch me, I hated being touched because I was so used to touch being associated with violence, but I wanted his touch so bad it was maddening. I wanted to feel his arms wrapped around me, I wanted to feel his body pressed tightly against mine, I wanted his hand to roam my body as he kissed me deeply and passionately.

I became really aware of the seat belt wrapped around my torso, I had the urge to arch my back, then I had to clench my jaw when the seat belt tightened.

There was no keeping composed, I was a wreck right now and I knew he knew, I felt his gaze on me, and his engine sounded much different from what it usually did, so I know he was affected greatly by my arousal, he could probably smell it.

There would be no hiding from him.

I finally composed myself enough to not look like a panting and blushing mess. I kept a blank look as i stared out the window. I still felt my skin buzz and my heart rate keep at a fast pace.

I wanted him so bad it was unreal.

It didn't help he wanted me as well, but even with the knowledge of my feeling and his, I was still scared of it all, what if the relationship is a disaster? I don't think I could handle heart-break.

So I planned to hold myself back for a long as I could.

I wonder how long that would last?


	13. Chapter 13

I had fallen asleep during the ride back. I don't know how long Sides took to drive back, but when we finally made it to the Nemesis, rather than stopping at the entrance he drove straight to his quarters. I had awoken around the time he was driving through his door. It slammed shut making me flinch then I frowned when the lock snapped into place.

"Sides?" I questioned.

He said nothing, so with a shrug I open his door and walked around the front of him to go to my section of his quarters, things didn't go as planned.

Suddenly I find myself wrenched back and pinned to the hood of Sideswipe's alt with his holoform hovering above me with glowing dark crimson eyes that sent a current of heat to my core, instantly I was reminded of my lust and feelings for him, the drowsiness I felt was gone.

"Your mine ~Karly~ all mine~" He purred darkly making me shiver and my breathing picked up,

I squirmed under him as a hand lightly grazed over my thigh sending a buzz though me, I bit back a moan and whimpered. Suddenly he took a hand to my breast and began to massage it though my shirt and bra, instantly I arch to him with a moan as I look up at him with a lustful look..

I couldn't hold back anymore.

I wanted him _now_!

His eyes darkened more as he slipped a hand under my shirt and bra and took a warm calloused hand to my breast. I moan as I began to squirm more, my common sense leaving me as I stared at him still.

I shot up and wrapped my arms around him and slammed my lips to his in a heated kiss, a moan escaping me. Sideswipe, no doubt surprised was frozen for a moment before he began to kiss back with need and desperation, his touch and kissing like that of a starving animal.

"I want you Karly, I want you so bad. I want your body, I want your love, I want everything." He said in an almost beg.

"My spark yearns for you, its maddening, I can't take it anymore." He said with a slight growl making me shiver.

He pulls my shirt and bra off of me suddenly, then the rest of my clothes, I soon find myself sprawled out over his hood, naked.

His eyes were going all over my body before he leaned in and began to kiss my scars making my heart leap and my eyes water slightly.

Don't cry damn it!

I couldn't help it, I always yearned for someone to love me and want me as I am, to kiss my scars and my pain away and fill me with their love.

I began to cry heavily and Sideswipe freezes.

"I love you." I hick hugging him tightly, clinging to him desperately, afraid he'd disappear from my grasp.

"You can have me, I'm yours, just don't leave me ever." I sniffle before kissing him passionately on the lips, the hesitation I felt before was gone.

Soon my emotions dulled and my lust flared up and I began to run my hands along his torso. My hands feeling every dip and ripple of muscle on his body.

Jesus Christ he was ripped.

I pulled his shirt off, Sideswipe stares at me before he gasps as i run my hand over the scar on his chest. I stare at him a moment before kissing it like he had kissed my scars. He groans, and pins me back down to his hood and looks me over before suddenly latching his mouth onto my breast as he begins to lick over my bud, I moan before gasping as he begins to rub my womanhood, and instantly I let out a louder moan this one sounding more...erotic.

He growls in delight as he continues to rub me, I squirmed and writhed under him moaning and whimpering softly and continuously. Apparently I was vocal. He smirks down at me as I feel a shift in the air. He leans in close to my ear.

"Wake up Karly."

What?

_**"Karly wake up, we're here."**_

I jolt awake with a gasp and look around. I find myself sitting in Sideswipe's alt at the entrance of the Nemesis. I feel disappointment seep into me as well as beginning to blush.

I can't believe I had a dirty dream about Sideswipe!

_**"Plesant dreams?"**_Sideswipe drawls knowingly.

I blush deeper and scramble out of his alt and run towards his quarters, not once stopping.

My God this was so fucking embarrassing!

Once I was inside his quarters I run to my section of the room only to freeze. My whole area was remodeled. There was a bed, a dresser, a TV and game station, as well as a number of other things. Then I immediately took note of a new human sized door, curious I walk over towards it and go inside. Instantly I grin, a bathroom, it wasn't fancy or anything, it was just a simple bathroom with a bathtub/shower, a toilet, and a sink.

I bet Sides had the Constructicons do it for me.

My heart flutters slightly thinking of Sideswipe.

I love him, i really truly do...but I was scared of admitting it, I was afraid that his feelings for me were only lust, if I found that out I'd feel like complete trash.

Through I knew deep within me Sideswipe was serious, but regardless of knowing that I was still afraid of admitting my love towards him.

**_"What do you think?"_**A voice questioned, startling me.

I whirl around before relaxing seeing Sideswipe.

I smile.

"Its wonderful, thank you." I say walking closer and lightly patting his pede.

He suddenly picks me up and brings me to level with his face. I stare into his optics as he stared back at me, I rest both of my hands on his cheeks as I continue to stare into his optics. I smile before hugging his face making his optics widen and flash in slight surprise. I suppress a giggle at the rev he made that sounded like a purr, and pull away.

"Why are you and your brother against one another?" I questioned, and instantly his optics hardened.

Great way to ruin the mood Karly...

**_"He betrayed me, Optimus even said that it was him that had told him of my supposed wavering loyalty to the Autobot cause."_**He growled with bitterness.

"But what if Optimus lied? He's obviously a manipulative bastard! You can't believe him on that!" I protest.

He looks away.

_**"He was right, because I thought the same, but the next battle i fought as a Decepticon proved me wrong." **_He said as I frowned.

"Your twins, you two can't fight one another, if one dies so does the other." I say.

He puts me down.

**_"Forget about it Karly."_**He grunted as he went to his berth and laid down.

I stand there watching him before I sigh and make my way to my bed. I sit down then kick my shoes off and pull off my pants as I grabbed a pair of boxers and put them on. I look back over at Sideswipe, only to see he had offlined his optics, a sighed again before laying down and pulling the blankets over me.

I'm determined to bring the two back together!

Their Sideswipe and Sunstreaker for Primus sake! You can't have one without the other!

With that thought in mind I allow myself to fall into sleep.

_ i found myself in my old house, the one my parents had died in. I look around in puzzlement at the empty and dark room._

_"Karly?" I voice questions and I look over only to look into the faces of my parents._

_My eyes widen in shock, and I freeze up, unsure how to act. Before I could make a move to embrace them or even attempt to say anything, my parents' forms grow bigger and shift till Sideswipe and Sunstreaker are standing before me._

_"Heya Cookie~" Sunstreaker winked while Sideswipe stared at me silently with a look that made my heart leap._

_"What are you tw...?" I try to question until I'm cut off by the sound of something cutting through metal._

_My eyes widen in horror as I watch both of the twins fall to their knees, a large blade poking through each of their chests. Energon spatters to the ground, and they collapse with a crash as Optimus and several of the Autobots stood behind them, towering over the twins and I with smirks on their faces as their laughter I noticed they were letting out turned deeper and more demonic._

_I let out a scream as I run to the twin closest to me, Sunsteaker. I clamber to the top of his chassis and look down at him sobbing hysterically._

_"SUNSTREAKER!" I scream as his optics flicker then become black._

_I then run to Sides, desperation in me as I try to get to him, but he seems to get further and further away from me. I have my hand outstretched towards him as I run as fast as I can, trying to reach him._

_"Save me." He choked as he keep getting further._

_I scream for him to come back as I push myself harder till I trip and fall. As I try to get up I spot Optimus standing over Sideswipe with the barrel of his cannon pointed at Sides's helm._

_I scream in anguish and desperation._

"SIDESWIPE!"

I fly up into a sitting position with a loud cry as I hold my head, my body trembling as I begin to sob heavily. My heart hammered in my chest and my breathing was erratic. just when I was about to look around for Sideswipe out of fear the dream was true, I feel a pair of strong arms lift me up and wrap me in a warm embrace. I look up into Sideswipe's holoformic eyes and I wrap my arms around him as I sob heavily while hugging him tightly. He rubs my back soothingly as he kissed my shoulders gently and soothingly.

"Its okay, I'm here." He crooned kissing up my neck with an emotion I was foreign to having directed at me.

"Your okay, your safe my femme, no one will harm you for as long as my spark burns within its casing." He said hugging me tighter.

I begin to relax, the embrace he had on me bringing me sense of security. I nuzzle into his chest, my body tingling and buzzing with his touch.

i love you Sideswipe, with every fiber of my being, but why is it so hard for me to admit this?

He kisses my forehead as he lays down on my bed with me still in his arms.

"Rest my femme, I will watch over you." He whispered.

I smile drowsily and nuzzle into him once more before falling into a deep and peaceful sleep.

The next morning I awoke to an empty bed, instantly I feel slightly lonely, but quickly I shake it off. Sideswipe must of gotten a mission.

I guess that will give me time to explore the Nemesis and find the perfect spot to start training for the fighting rings. I need to build up on muscle and agility, other wise I'd have no chance of winning. Sure I knew how to fight, but I needed to have more than just knowledge.

So with that in mind I begin my little mission.

After about an hour of exploring I find a vacant room, and once making sure no one was using it for anything I begin to write a list of things I needed.

By the end of the day I had the room filled up, and immediately I began to work out and train myself. For the next several days I pushed myself to my limits, and finally I considered myself ready to take on my first fight.

I managed to have Bomb take me out to the city and drop me off, assuming that I would walk to the mall, she drove away. Once I was sure she was out of the area I began to walk towards the fights, a bag in my hands of the clothes I would wear alongside a mask. They were not they best costume by any means, but for the night they would do.

Finding a place to get changed, I get dressed in the black sports bra and black shorts I picked out and the plain white porcelain mask gripped tightly in my hand. I throw my bag over my shoulder and finish my walk towards the building the fights were held it.

Finally inside the building, I go to the office and sign in.

"So you did show up." The man grunted watching me.

I nod.

"I said I would." I say with a dark tone as I choose to fight in only one fight, just to see if I was able to handle it.

I leave before the man could say anything else, and silently began to make my way down stairs and below ground. Underground was where the fights were held, above was a simple 'office' and in a 'closet' was the stairway downstairs. Once I made it down there, I notice the people eyeing me with curiousity, but I pay no attention as I sit down and wait for my fight.

If I won I'd have 1000 dollars for sure plus the bet money which could add up to an extra 3000 dollars if i was lucky.

Let's hope everything doesn't go to complete shit


	14. Chapter 14

It was time for me to fight, and I was filled with extreme anxiety and adrenaline. I made sure my mask was on securely as I made my way into the ring. I wrapped bandages around my hands to keep from damaging my knuckles as much. I didn't hear the man announce, I didn't even hear the threats of my opponent. I was completely focused on the way she moved, the way her body tensed, everything.

My heart was pounding in my chest and my stomach was tight with excitement, I could feel exhilaration pumping through me as I read my opponent. When the bell rang she lunged at me, she pushed off her left leg, her dominant one, and she aimed her fist at my face.

I dodged it with reflex, all the times I've been in fights kicking in. I may have never fought back until recently, but I knew how to dodge. The woman I was fighting had no mask, her brown hair was tied back into a bun, and her form was larger than mine, and she was older than me.

"Do you really think you can beat me girly? Your a shrimp compared to me." The woman taunted.

She underestimated me, good, I'll use that to my advantage.

She swung her fist at me, this time I didn't react quick enough and her fist hit my stomach, making me gag from the force as pain rocketed through me. Suddenly I felt a rush, my hands began to shake with contained energy as I lunged at her with a snarl. My fist slammed into her face, and I watched as her head snapped to the side, her skin ripple, saliva and blood fly, and I felt the dull ache in my fist from the fore I hit her with.

I felt satisfaction go through me.

**/Take her down./**

**~Make her bleed!~**

I couldn't be shocked at the sound of voices in my head, I had to focus on the fight. it didn't take long for the woman to recover as she knocked my feet out from under me before trying to slam her elbow down on me. I dodged her attack as I jumped to my feet and whirled around to face her as I smirked darkly. I lunged at her as mocked which direction I was going then went opposite was she assumed I'd attack from that direction.

She was bigger and slightly slower. She was more of brute force, I was a little bit between brute force and speed, but my observation skills were my advantage, it had always been my strong suites.

I grabbed her head and pulled it down as I rammed my knee into her face. I felt her nose crunch and I felt the warmth and wetness of her blood on my knee. She grabbed my hair and pulled me down suddenly, her nose not a bother to her as she began to ram her fists into my face. I grunted in pain as I slowly began to go numb, I trembled more and I began to laugh with exhilaration, suddenly the pain was gone.

**/Now!/**

I kicked her off and then jumped to my feet, I felt my face throb and heat pool into my face from the numb pain. I wrench my mask off, it was already crumbling, and a bit of the glass or whatever the mask was made of was cutting into my cheek. I tossed it aside as the woman laughed.

"Your just a kid!" She barked wiping blood from her face.

I crack my neck, the sounds of yelling and screaming graces my ears, I block them out as I circled the woman predatorily.

"Want to see what this kid can do?" I smirk before lunging at her. I knock her off her feet and then began to slam my fists into her face as I held her down, using all of my strength to do so. She struggled wildly, her strength was greater than mine, I have to be quick. I pinched a pressure point on her which immediately knocked her unconscious.

I stood to my feet, but after winning everything was a blur, when I finally got a grip on what was going on I was in the man's office collecting my money.

"You got lucky kid, she wasn't a great fighter, don't get cocky." The man scoffed.

I ignored the pain throbbing through my body as I took my money and put it in my bag. The man tossed me a packet and I got it and looked at it.

"Take that, it will help with the pain, its just a simple pain pill so don't freak out. Now get out of here runt." He said and I growled as I stalked out, but not before flipping him off.

I walked out of the building only to be assaulted with pouring rain.

Wow that feels really fragging good.

I held my arms out and looked up at the sky before closing my eyes, my body soaked from the rain, but I didn't mind. I stood up straight and walked back towards main-street. My bag over my shoulder. Other than the cut on my cheek and a couple of bruises, I did pretty good.

I found a park around mainstreet and sat on a bench, the rain wasn't as heavy as it was, which filled me with slight disapointment. I looked up at the dark sky as lightning flashed in the air, then the sound of thunder echoed. I flinched slightly before relaxing.

I brought my knees to my chest.

"Corrina, mother, father, and my unborn brother, i wish I could see you." I whisper hugging myself.

I look at my hands with a blank look.

"I've tried, but it would seem my attempt to see you was in vain." I say letting out a humorless laugh as I held a hand to my chest.

Arms wrapped around me and a hand held mine, I let out a yelp in surprise

before shivering when hot breath caressed my ear.

"Cookie~" The voice almost growled with a sensual undertone.

Oh, my, Primus!

"Please explain to me what you mean by your attempt to see your family?" He said darkly, his tone almost threatening making the hairs on the back of my neck rise.

He's scarier than Sideswipe!

His hands ran down my sides making me shiver.

"Tell me, now!" He demanded making me flinch before his tone went softer.

"Please Cookie." He begged.

He goes around the bench and sits down before pulling me into his lap and wrapped his arms around me.

"I tried to kill myself once, I failed obviously. I was depressed, I had lost my only friend and I couldn't handle it." I shrug.

"I...felt alone okay, I was scared and tired of everything. I know I was stupid, but my grief over ruled my common sense." I say trying not to choke up.

He kissed my shoulders.

"Its okay Karly." He whispered soothingly, saying my name for once.

"I understand the feeling, I understand the loneliness, everyday. But it goes away when I'm near you, my twin's affections for you has made me and between you and him, your not trying to hurt me." He said with a dry laugh.

He suddenly gripped my chin and made me look at him.

"Your beautiful Cookie." He said and my eyes widen before I begin to blush heavily as my mouth goes dry as I gape.

He snickers before closing my mouth.

"That's quite the reaction Cookie..." He trailed off.

I raise a brow,

"I wonder what kind of reactions I'd get from you in bed~" He purred and instantly I blush before trying to get up.

He holds me still my gripping my hips and holding them still. I stiffen from the tingles that shot through me from where his hands were resting.

"Ohhh~ Your pheromone levels are spiking~" He smirked smugly.

I grumble under my breath.

"Pervert." I growl

He hugs me making me stiffen.

"Stay with me one night, I don't mean it like that, I need you around, desperately. I have a place I stay at, the others don't know about it, just please, stay with me." He begged with such a desperate tone it made my heart clench in my chest.

"I can't handle being against Sideswipe, I feel weak admitting this, but right now your the only person I can trust." He said.

I pull back slightly and I acted on impulse and cupped his cheek, to which he leaned into as he closed his eyes.

I really need to get those two back together, Sunny is being affected more than he lets one.

He opens eyes as as he reaches forward and cups my cheek as well.

"I've done some pretty fragged up things Cookie." He whispered.

"It was Sides that wanted to join the bots, I only followed him, I don't like those fraggers in the Autobot faction, their sick fraggers, really sick. But Sides had a purpose for joining, he wanted to get us out of the slums, and joining the Autobots did...Then he left me. Everything I've done was for him, all of the fucked up things I did was for him..." He cut himself off as he looked away with a miserable and betrayed look.

I bite my lip.

"Do you know where I'm from Sunny?" I question.

He shakes his head.

"No, why?" He questioned sighing.

I take in a deep breath and slowly let it out.

"I am from a different dimension, I come from a world where you and all Cybertronians are apart of a franchise known as the Tranformers. Its autobots verses deceptions, good verses evil. Autobots are supposed to be good, the cons evil. This verse here though is the shattered glass verse, where everything is backwards. The bots are bad the cons are good. I was and still am a Autobot fan, but only to the originals..." I say as I begin to explain everything.

When I finish he stares at me a long moment.

"I tell you this because I know why Sideswipe left you, or left the Autobots. Optimus killed off Sideswipe's squad leader or whatever, and Sideswipe's loyalty to the cause began to waver a bit, Optimus saw this, and later planned an ambush to kill him off. Optimus was planning to kill Sideswipe, that scar on Sides's chassis was caused by the ambush. Sideswipe believed you betrayed him, both of you think that, but its all a misunderstanding." I say with hope.

"So you two need to get back together!" I say.

He looked away.

"Its not that simple Cookie, I wish it was." He murmured.

I groan.

"At least think on it, your twin doesn't even let me talk to him about this." I plead.

He nods with a small grin

"I will." He said as he traced his thumb over my cheek.

"Your even more unique than I thought." He whispered before leaning in.

"My twin knows how to pick a femme." He murmured before pressing his lips to mine gently. Both of his hands cup my cheek and he deepens the kiss.

His kiss was so gentle and affectionate it made me melt...as corny as that fucking sounds.

His hands run over my sides slowly and under my shirt, his fingertips tracing along my skin. Instantly he finds my scars.

"Cookie, I know that you feel conflicted. Now that I think of it, its pretty fragged up what Sides and I are doing to you. Your so vulnerable when it comes to love, I can see it. Both of us are using that against you to win you over, its scrap we're doing this, but..." He said trailing off.

He kisses me passionately.

"We love you Karly, our sparks want you, we may be at each others throats, but we cannot hide the fact our sparks call for you and reach for you." He said

"Maybe you were sent here for us.." He whispered kissing my shoulders with the emotion I can now identify as love.

"Then I am for the both of you, not to you separate or Sideswipe separate...If you two truly feel that strongly towards me then...you two need to be together." I say.

"You two belong together, not separate Sunny. I love you both, i realize that now, but I will not be the reason there is a bigger wedge between you both." I say looking up and into his eyes.

"Now let me see the real you Sunny." I say.

He nods sullenly as his holoform disappears and I hear a rev as his alt drives closer before transforming. I look up at him him in awe before he gently grabs me up. He puts me at level with his face. I smile and place my hand on his cheek.

"You and your twin are really freaking hot." I smirk as his optics flash with surprise before I patted his cheek.

"I'll stay one night with you, then I'm going back. You are going to work on trying to rekindle your relationship with your twin. I will talk to your hard-headed twin tomorrow." I say firmly as he nods,

He huffed slightly before looking at me softly.

_**"Thank you Cookie, this means a lot."**_He whispered.

Sunny is the biggest softy it was unreal, well not so much as soft as he is sensitive. Especially when it comes to being left alone.

I smile at him.

"Your twin gets time with me, you need attention as well." I grin before yelping as he suddenly began to transform.

I find myself sitting in the driver's seat as Sunny revved his engine aggressively. His seat-belt wrap around me and clicks into place as he continues to rev his engine.

_**"So hot-stuff, wanna drive a real mech~?"**_He purred making me laugh as I grabbed the steering wheel and adjusted the seat.

"Your on Sunny-boy~" I purr back


	15. Chapter 15

**Get ready for the heat peeps! RATED M STUFF LATER!**

Clenching onto Sunstreaker's steering wheel, I let out a whoop of excitement as we sped along an empty road. His engine reved powerfully, and I loved the sound of it. Sunny took control as he drifted around a corner and I laughed in glee when he straightened out and began speeding along the road again.

"This is so fucking fun!" I shout as Sunstreaker laughs, the sound almost like music to my ears that sends my heart reeling.

"I'm glad, I wouldn't want my cookie getting bored~" He purred.

I surpress a blush, feeling slightly flustered now that my heart was pounding.

Just over the sound of his fragging laugh!

Seriously?!

Granted he didn't actually laugh much, niether did Sides...

Whoa, I wonder what his laugh would be like?

It was probably sexy...like his voice.

Peter Cullen/Optimus had nothing on Sideswipe.

"So what do you say we head out of state? Just driving around and causing hell? We'll be back by morning." Sunny said.

I grin, my stomach fluttering in excitement.

"Hell yeah!" I exclaim

He revved his engine at my reply as he continued speeding along the road. Soon we made it onto a freeway, it was rather empty since it was an older road, most likely not used as much with the other newer freeway in working condition.

As Sunny continued to speed along, I opened the sun-roof and poked my head out and then stood up till the roof was at level with my chest. I grinned as I held my arms out and enjoyed feeling the wind hitting me. I didn't care if it was rather strong and wrinkling my face up like how a blanket flaps in the wind, it felt awesome.

I felt free.

I finally went back into Sunny's alt and sat back down in the driver's seat. Sunny gave me control again, and I went as fast as his alt could go.

Which was REALLY fucking fast!

I loved driving, I didn't have a vehicle back in my old dimension, but I did know how to drive. My highschool had a driving class, so I was able to learn.

Sunny and I drove for at least 5 hours straight, speeding along the roads, then at times cruising around to enjoy the scenery. Sunny chose to stop when he found a good place to park that had a good view of the sky. It was away from the roads and away from any humans.

Sunstreaker transformed around me and I found myself cupped in his servo as he walked toward a small drop off. It wasn't a long drop, but enough Sunstreaker could sit down on the edge and his pedes not touch the ground. He laid back and set me on his chassis as he looked up at the night sky, a hiss escaping his frame, making me jump slightly. He looked down at me with an mused look while I crawled closer to his face and then got comfortable in the crook of his neck. I leaned against his head with a sigh as I looked over at his face. Immediately a look away when I notice he was staring at me.

"Thank you, for staying with me, even if it is only a night." He murmured as I moved again this time to where I could see his face fully.

I smile at him.

"As long as your happy." I say as he looked away from me and up at the sky.

He was silent as he continued to run his optic over the star covered sky, and I noticed the slight darkening of his optics.

"You miss Cybertron." I say as he sighed.

"Yeah, I do, and it sucks knowing that I am apart of the faction that caused it to meet its end. I miss when it was Sides and I, sure we were in the slums and were living a scrap life, but it was a time when we were close and depended on one another." He said.

I rest my hand on his cheek as his optics flicked to me.

"You really miss Sides huh?" I question.

He hesitated, the nodded.

"You know, I'm jealous of you Cookie, you have his full attention and loyalty. I can't even be 100 yards away without him trying to 'kill' me." He said with a dry chuckle.

"I'm going to do every thing I can to make sure you two are back together." I promise.

He stares at me for the longest of moments, and I stare back. His ruby optics putting me in a trance. My heart rate picks up before I lean in slowly and press my lips to his metal ones, surprising him for a moment. I feel a tap on my shoulder when I pull away, making me furrow my eyebrows before turning around.

"This is easier." Sunny said as he suddenly pulled me by the waist to rest against his holoform's chest as he crashes his lips to mine.

Instantly my hand goes to cup his cheek as I lean into the kiss, deepening it. Our lips move against each other slowly and gently, Sunstreaker's hands rest on my hips and he grips them and pulls me even closer to him. My eyes are closed as I continued to kiss Sunstreaker, one of his hands leave my hip and cups my cheek as his tongue slowly drags across my bottom lip. I part my lips for him and our tongues meet and began to slowly caress one another. Soon the kiss gets heated and I'm gasping for air, a flush over my face. I slowly pull away to catch my breath and Sunny begins to kiss along my jaw and down my neck. He pulls my shirt down, leaving my shoulder bare to him and he begins to pepper kisses along my shoulder then back up my neck.

I could help but moan softly in enjoyment as his arms wrap around me. Sunstreaker continues to pepper my neck and shoulders with kisses, careful not to make any marks on my flesh. Finally he pulls away and he grips my chin and presses his lips to mine briefly before resting his forehead on mine.

"You are so strange you know that Cookie? Not many humans would be willing to kiss a robotic organism." Sunstreaker mused.

I grin at him.

"Well I have a thing for robots anyways, and in my dimension there are TONS of humans that would LOVE to kiss a robot. I'm sure some would kill to do so." I snicker.

He cups my cheek then strokes my face gently as he stares into my eyes.

"You have unique and beautiful eyes." He said.

I blush slightly and clear my throat awkwardly.

"T-Thanks." I mumble making him chuckle.

I didn't expect Sunny to be so soft when I was with him, I was truthfully expecting tons of lewdness from him, but it seems he was going to keep his promise and behave.

How disappointing...

But I still enjoyed the gentleness he displayed, it eased the longing for affection I always felt in my chest.

Sunny laid me down on his chassis and then laid next to me. I tried to ignore how my heart fluttered as he pulled me into a warm and protective embrace. He kissed my shoulder again and nuzzled into me, making my heart freak out more than what it already was.

This lovey-dovey stuff was killing me! In a good way though.

"Is the Cybertronian way for affection the same as humans or something, because your pretty good at this." I drawl with a grin.

He smirked.

"I've done research on human affections, but some of the Cybertronian methods of affection are similar. Hugging, holding hands, etc are the same, kissing is new since not all Cybertronains have lips." He hummed

I yawn as I nod.

"Thats cool I guess." I murmur drowsily.

He begins to rub my back soothingly, making me even drowsier. I let out a soft sigh of content before falling into a wonderful sleep.

When I awoke I found myself in Sunstreaker's alt as he drove along the highway, passing cars as he went just slightly over the speed limit.

"I see you're awake." He noted, his voice low and sexy.

I sat up and yawed.

"What time is it?" I question while looking to his radio.

I could tell it was early, the sun was only just beginning to rise over the horizon.

"5:54 in the morning." He answered casually before his tone turned lewd.

"Have any wet-dreams Cookie? You should give me all the deetz, maybe i could make your dreams come true~" He purred out seductively.

Ugh, please someone pour holy water on me, his voice was sex to my ears.

"No Sunstreaker, i did not have any wet dreams." My tone was bland and i had a blank look on my face.

He snickered before suddenly vibrating the seat, it was already pressing up against me, and i let out a gasp. Pleasure shot up through me so suddenly, I was surprised i didn't moan.

"Sunstreaker!" I snap, a bright blush on my pale face.

Fucking pervert.

He purred darkly as something in the seat moved along between my legs, applying more pressure the nerve that was sending waves of pleasure through me. I bit my lip as a whimper escaped me.

"Tell me to stop and i will~" He growled out, not helping the sudden waterfall in my underwear. Why he suddenly wanted to start sexually harassing me was beyond me.

The bump in the seat that fit perfectly between my thighs vibrated and i gripped the seats with a moan, my back arching off the seat.

"S-Sunstreaker~" I pant out and i heard his engine rev powerfully.

"Yeeees?" He hummed out, nonchalant about the fact he was getting me 100% turned on.

The bump began to vibrate harder and i couldn't help but grind into it as i gasp and panted. I didn't even dwell over how embarrassed I'd be later or how Sunstreaker would probably never let me live this down. All that mattered right now was the pleasure and how i wanted more.

"I have something for you to ride if you need it Cookie~" His tone was dark with promise, and at this moment I wanted to take him up on his offer.

I bit my lip.

"S-sunny, what if Sides smells you on me, i don't want him blowing a gasket" I moan out.

Sunstreaker's holoform was suddenly under me, not the seat. His crotch dug into my rear and I had to force myself to hold still.

His hands went between my legs before he began to rub me through my pants harshly. I leaned into him as a loud moan erupted from me, his other hand sliding under my shirt and bra to cup my breast. He pinched my nipple gently which made me gasped as i arched to him.

"Thats a good girl~" He praised, his voice rough and alluring.

His hand slid down into my pants and underwear and his fingers started to rub my c!it making my eyes practically roll in the back of my head as a powerful moan escaped me.

"Sunny~" I beg as i started to rock my hips.

His hot breath fanned over my ear before he began to nip it gentle and then suck it.

"How about i frag you right here Cookie? Would you like that~?" He growled as his fingers rubbed circles on my c!it.

I moaned softly, my thoughts were a jumbled mess. I did know one thing though, I really really wanted him too not stop.

He kept rubbing my c!lit and massaging my breast, he was rough yet he focused purely on my pleasure. His fingers were like magic as they slid into me slowly, I felt the aching of need, so this action was very much welcomed. He was soon pumping them in and out of me quickly and roughly as I writhed and moaned, completely at his mercy.

He kissed my neck, careful not to leave any marks, as he continued to finger me. He began to wiggle his fingers in me, making me clamp around him as something began to build up. He purred in delight as his tongue ran along my shoulder. I shuttered before crying out as i suddenly reached my climax, but that didn't stop Sunny. In fact he kept going, making me climax again and again, making me a moaning and whimpering hot mess.

When he finally pulled his hand out of my pants he hummed in my ear.

"You're so wet right now~ If we had more time, I'd be laying you down and wrapping those legs of yours around my head as i lapped every bit of it up~ Then you'll really be a screamer." He smirked as he quickly turned me around and pulled me into a deep and fiery kiss.

Our tongues battled and caressed against one another as his hands cupped my ass and squeezed it. He pulled away after a long and intense several minutes of making out, licking up the drool at the corner of my mouth.

"Soon." He promised and then shut his holoform off.

It took me a long moment to register everything, everything had happened so quickly. Now it was all setting in.

Oh, my, fucking, Primus!


	16. Chapter 16

Sunny had dropped me off where i told him, my legs wobbled the moment i stepped foot out of his alt. Seeing me wobble on my legs made Sunstreaker laugh in utter delight, obviously happy that he was able to do that to me.

Asshole

When he finally left, i sat down at a bench and tried to collect myself. I was still feeling very turned on from what Sunstreaker had pulled, and very giddy. Once i was collected enough I started to walk down the sidewalks of the empty downtown area. The sun was higher in the sky, allowing more light for me to see. I decided to stop in at a restaurant and get some breakfast, i was seriously craving some pancakes and bacon.

When i had ordered my food and drink, i quickly went to the bathroom to clean myself up. I grumbled to myself in annoyance, cursing Sunstreaker and his magic fingers and his just overall sexual appeal.

I obviously more than cared about the two of them, but i still didn't feel comfortable enough to fully admit i was in love with the twins. It felt a little too soon to be honest.

If there was one thing i craved more than anything in the world, it was to be loved. At the same time it was what terrified me the most. All my life I spent looking for someone to give a shit, to be my support and be the one to help me pick my pathetic life up, and most of all love me and all of my flaws. After my parents were killed, i never knew love. I was in and out of foster homes or being adopted only to be returned. Some homes were not at all welcoming for any child, some of them i was abused emotionally or physically in, the others would try to change me into something I'm not. Then there would be the few that would attempt to love me, but when you've been turned away so many times as a child, you get detached, you don't believe anyone could love you, so you give up. So when those few homes tried to break my walls, i was never easy to handle, i never let them in. So eventually they just took me back, unable to handle not being able to connect with me.

Love was something i wanted, but i knew i could easily be manipulated by it, it could destroy me if the wrong person gained my love. I was pathetically loyal to those i loved, and as much as i hated to admit it, I'd be one of those girls that would end up in a very emotionally and possibly physically abusive relationship. I would be the one that wouldn't find the strength to leave, I would make excuse upon excuse for them because I would be too scared to be on my own again.

There were a lot of girls like me that i seen in situations like that, and that was why giving into love, despite how much i wanted it, was hard.

Plus on top of that i had a horrible problem of being extremely self-loathing in my down times, i would pick at myself and all my flaws, i was my own worst enemy. I didn't help that the scars etched into my back fucked with me more than anything. Pathetic, unwanted, weak, and freak.

The words weren't very original, but after hearing those words directed at me most of my life, it began to stick to me. Anger started to bubble up in me, it was random and irrational, but it made me want to punch something.

Quickly scarfing down my food i decided to go to the fighting rings. I was still healing from the last match, but i wanted to feel something other than anger and an overwhelming numbness. I pretty sure I was facing some sort of depression, but i tried not to think of it. I was so used to feeling it, it didn't affect me, well at least that is what i liked to convince myself.

My thoughts were on the fight, i wanted to hurt something or someone bad, and i hated how overwhelming it was. I wanted to feel something crunch under my hand, i wanted to feel the wetness of blood, and most of all i wanted to feel pain.

I knew i had to wait until later today though, the rings were illegal obviously, so they kept things going at nights.

_Fight fight fight_

My thoughts seemed to chant, I clenched my jaw. I was sick of trying to be a goody goody, it obviously as never my style. So from now on, I'd do whatever the fuck i wanted, as long as it benefited me.

I sighed to myself, running my hand though my hair. I eyed a nearby store, I was craving a cigarette, but i knew Corrina would be rolling in her grave if i ever started again. Even though now i was legal to do it, i felt like i'd probably hate myself even more...if that was possible...if i ever smoked even just one of those death sticks as she called them.

I felt jittery, my nerves were up and i grinded my teeth out of a bad habit. I probably needed to be on some sort of medication with how bad my emotions were, but i just really didn't like that idea. Even though i knew they helped a lot of people.

I stuffed my hands in my pocket, in a foul mood now. It was so annoying all of these negative feelings, but there wasn't anything i could do about it.

I wanted to see one of the twins and be near them, i felt somewhat kind of normal around them. I felt calm, and my problems weren't plaguing me at the back of my mind.

Great now i wanted to cry, talk about bi-polar.

Grabbing my phoned from my pocket, I looked at the screen only to pale.

45 missed calls

** \- F I V E**

All from Sideswipe.

Well, i guess i'll just go buy a shovel and dig my grave. He was going to fucking butcher me.

I let out a small silent hysterical laugh as i dialed him, the phone was given to me buy Starscream, so that way i could call any of the Decepticons if i ever needed them.

_**"Stay where you are, I'm coming to get you"**_ Sideswipe sounded dark and very...angry?

I opened my mouth to speak, but no words came out. When i finally was able to speak up, i noticed he had hung up.

I sighed softly as i looked around, i sat at a bench as i crossed my arms. I noticed a few sketchy people starting to come out and i grumbled.

If there was one thing i noticed about this town was it was VERY sketchy. It was crawling with crime and violence, it almost reminded me of Gotham or some shit like that. The amount of crime and violence was almost unreal.

Which is why i became increasingly alert when two men started walking my way. Great, very swell. They didn't appear sketchy, but something was definitely off, especially when i noticed a third man walking around the corner away from us.

"Hey there girly, you need a ride?" One of the men asked, he looked to be in his late 30's, there was a dark look in his eyes, but he had the appearance of a business man.

"No." I instantly answer, my tone cold.

Both men surrounded me, attempting to cage me in. I stood up and rolled my shoulder, an alarming amount of calm going through me.

"You look like you need a ride somewhere, why don't you come with us?" One of the two questioned.

The moment one reached to grab my hand, I snapped into action. I grabbed his arm and wrenched it behind his back and pressed, getting a loud pop and a scream of pain. I shoved him to the side as the other man ran at me, i dodged his sloppy attempt to reach for me and knocked his feet out from under him. I slammed my foot into the mans gut the moment he fell and then pressed it to his upper chest, practically on his collar bone.

"Didn't your mom teach you to not talk to strangers?" A sneer escaped me as i slammed my foot against his head, knocking him out. I was pretty sure i didn't kill him, and it was alarming the how calm i felt at the thought of possibly hurting this guy badly.

A force slammed into my head, and i felt to my knee as my vision swam.

"Crazy fucking bitch." A rough voice snarled as i was yanked to my feet and punched in the face.

Pain shot through my temple, I felt myself being dragged and i looked over to see a van. Great, human traffickers, thats swell.

The moment the man and dislocated shoulder guy were distracted, i yanked away from their grip and rammed elbow into one of their stomachs so hard i heard a gag. The other grabbed me and pressed something to my temple, there was a click and i froze at the sound.

Great a gun

As if it couldn't get better.

"You're going to get in that car and sit the fuck still, or I'm going to empty this gun into your pretty skull. You got it?" He snapped as he yanked my arms behind me and bound them before shoving me into the van.

Well, at least it wasn't the Autobots getting me.

Knock on wood.

"If he doesn't kill you fuckers, i will." I threaten as the men dragged the unconscious one into the van with me.

"Why don't you shut her up?" It was the man i had seen walking away that spoke, he was in the drivers seat as the man with the dislocated shoulder smirked at me darkly.

He began to unzip his pants and i felt a flare of rage hit me.

"You get your nasty dick anywhere near my mouth and I'll bite it the fuck off." I snarl, I'd rather take a bullet to the head then be violated.

The man looked to reconsider his plan, especially since he was at a disadvantage with his shoulder and all.

I looked down towards where my phone was in my pocket, starting to feel it vibrate. I watched as the man started to gather some ropes, his back to me. Obviously these guys weren't very good at this stuff, they left too many openings, not that i was complaining.

I knew we were already moving, but i knew it was now or never.

I kicked the man, knocking him down and making his head smack against the window, it stunned him long enough for me to work free from my binds and yank the door open. I immediately jumped from the cab, adrenaline pulsing through me.

Just another day in the life of Karly.

The moment i hit the pavement pain shot through me, i felt my skin being scraped up and shredded against the pavement. I let out a grunt, the air being knocked from me as i tumbled. Once i came to a stop, i quickly jumped to my feet, noticing the van had already jerked to a stop.

Just as i moved a bullet lodged into the pavement next to me, and i began to run, doing zig-zags as i was being shot at until i was able to take cover in an alley. I didn't stop there, i continued running, cursing my horrible luck when i seen a fence blocking the path. I jumped up on it and attempted to climb over it, my clothes snagging on the barbwire on the top, my skin was being snagged as well as the sharp barbs dug into my flesh painfully, cutting and scrapping it painfully.

I managed to break free but the moment i did I landed onto the concrete with a painful thud. The air knocked from my chest. I was honestly a bit scared, it was instinctive fear i couldn't really control. Like hell i wanted to die now, not when I finally found a family.

I groaned as i laid there in pain, I teared up from how bad it was. I felt like i was ran over by a bus, but i knew I had to keep moving until i was far enough away from this area to relax. I stood to my feet and took of running, a limp in my stride as pain radiated through my ankle and knees. Leaving the alley way, i almost let out a sigh of relief, that is until i smacked into something hard, knocking me on my ass.

I groaned in pain as i looked up only to freeze.

_**"Well well, look who we have here. If it isn't the Decepticons' human bitch"**_


End file.
